La Luna de Miel de Ron Y Hermione
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: Hermione y Ron deciden pasar su luna de miel en un romántico crucero por el Caribe. Todo es perfecto: el mar, las velas, la luna y... ¿Los piratas?
1. De crucero por el Caribe

**Disclaimer: **"Harry Potter" y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por pasar el rato.

* * *

><p><strong>La luna de miel<strong> **de Ron y Hermione…** _(¿o Hermione y Ron?)._

Por Fabiola Brambila.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: De crucero por el Caribe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de su boda, Ron y Hermione discutían a dónde iban a ir de luna de miel (después de haberlo hablado durante los planes de la boda continuaban sin ponerse de acuerdo). Hermione decía que quería viajar por un crucero por el Caribe; Ron quería visitar Las Vegas.<p>

La Señora Weasley opinaba que a donde fueran estaba bien, mientras los dos estuviesen juntos y felices. La Señora Granger alegaba que el crucero por el Caribe era mucho más romántico y conveniente porque así había sido su propia luna de miel. Los machos (entiéndase como los padres de los novios) manifestaban su acuerdo en que apostar un poco estaba bien si querían ganar un dinerito y guardarlo para el futuro, y ya de paso ir acostumbrando a la mujer a obedecer al marido, el único de los dos que podía hacer lo que le diera en gana.

—¡De ninguna manera, Ronald Weasley! ¡No despilfarrarás nuestro dinero en apuestas! —Acotó Hermione al escuchar por centésima ocasión la absurda propuesta de su marido.

—¡Pero hasta tu padre lo sugirió! —Alegó Ron.

—¡Que lo haya sugerido el diablo! ¡No iremos a Las Vegas y punto!

—No, punto y seguido, porque yo no pienso ir a ese estúpido crucero.

—¿Por qué no?

—P-porque no, ¡y ya!

—Esa no es una buena razón —observó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, porque yo soy el hombre, y tú la mujer… y la mujer debe ser sumisa y obediente. ¡Tú debes someterte a mí! —Argumentó Ron, picándose el pecho con energía, cual vil parodia de hombre de las cavernas golpeándose los pectorales con los puños.

—¡Primero loca! —Bufó Hermione al límite de su indignación, fulminando a Ron con la mirada—. Y ya dije: yo no iré a Las Vegas a tirar el dinero. ¿Qué tiene de romántico pasarte la tarde jalándole a la palanca de las maquinas tragamonedas?

—¡Pero es un consejo de tu propio padre!

—Es un deseo reprimido. Mi madre nunca lo dejó ir a Las Vegas y…

Hermione calló de repente. Sabía que lo que acababa de decir le daría más paja a Ron para discutir y ella ya se había hartado. Así que cuando él se disponía a contraatacar, ella sacó una moneda de su pantalón y dijo:

—Vamos a hacer esto– y le mostró la moneda—. Dejémoslo a la suerte; echemos un volado.

—Bien, yo lo hago.

—¡De ninguna manera! Tú harás trampa; lo haré yo.

—No, no puedes asegurar que tú tampoco harás trampa.

—¿Dudas de mí? —Preguntó Hermione, irguiéndose amenazante.

—Busquemos un juez, ¿qué tal esa señora? —Resolvió Ron, ignorándola olímpicamente.

Los dos se acercaron a una señora como de 60 años, que traía una bolsa de mandado.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora! —Clamó Hermione, haciendo que la anciana se parara y les prestara atención—. Necesitamos un juez, ¿podría echar un volado?

—¿Qué? —La anciana la miró desconcertada.

—Por el bien de la comunidad, hágalo —advirtió Ron de manera sombría.

—¡Locos! —Exclamó la señora asustada y huyó de ahí inmediatamente, poniéndoles cuidado.

A Ron y Hermione no les quedó de otra que buscar a otro candidato y acudieron con un viejito, pero este los tachó de lo mismo que la anciana. Finalmente, terminaron solicitando la ayuda de un niño con cara de pillo.

—¿Volado? —El niño sonrió entusiasta, sintiéndose importante por el hecho de que un par de adultos le pidieran asistencia —¡Ok! ¿Qué escogen?

—¡Yo: cara! —Saltó Ron.

—¿No te han enseñado modales? —Reclamó Hermione, molesta—. Primero van las damas: yo debo escoger primero.

—¿Ya vas a empezar? Escoge, pues.

—No, ahora ya no quiero. —Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Ron.

—¡Aich! ¡Ahí vas de nuevo! Escoge.

—No, no quiero.

–¡Hermione, no seas payasa! ¡Escoge tu lado!

—¡Qué no! ¡Entiende!

—¡Entiende tú! Con enojarte no resolvemos nada ¡Escoge de una buena vez!

—No.

—¡UUUUUY! ¡YA! –Gritó Ron exasperado, estrellando el pie contra el suelo.

A Hermione se le salieron las lágrimas y se tapó la boca para ahogar los sollozos.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡No empieces, por favor! Todo el mundo nos está mirando, no quiero que digan que soy un esposo gruñón ¡Deja de llorar, por favor!

—Snif —sollozó ella—. No pue… do e… evitarlo.

—Ven, ven acá. —Ron suspiró, y sus facciones se suavizaron; abrazó a su esposa a manera de perdón, con la intención de tranquilizarla.

Hermione se acurrucó en el pecho de Ron, y luego se dieron un beso apasionado, mientras el chiquillo del volado se robaba la moneda. Cuando la pareja se desocupó, ya era demasiado tarde: el chiquillo ya iba muy lejos.

—¡HEY! ¡HEY! ¡ESPERA! ¡DETÉNTE! —Gritaba Ron —¡POLICÍA! ¡POLICÍA, SE ROBAN MI MONEDA!

Ron corrió detrás de un policía, dejando a Hermione atrás.

—Oficial, un niño se robó mi moneda, ¡deténgalo!

—¿Qué niño?

Hermione los alcanzó jadeante, casi sin poder respirar.

—Ah… Ah… Olvida… al niño… —logró decir ella, apoyándose en las rodillas por el cansancio —…Ah… Hay que hacer… el volado.

—Pero… la moneda…

—¡El volado!—Hermione miró al policía y preguntó: —¿Podría hacer un volado por nosotros? Necesitamos un juez.

El policía asientió con la cabeza. Hermione ya iba sacando otra moneda, cuando Ron la detiene y mira al policía, desconfiado.

—Que use su moneda —dijo achicando los ojos hasta que estos se volvieron un par de rejillas.

—Ron… —Hermione negó con la cabeza, viéndolo reprobadoramente.

—Está bien, no hay problema —contestó el oficial y sacó una moneda —¿Cara o cruz?

—Ca… —Ron se interrumpió de pronto y miró a Hermione—. Amor, por favor —dijo e hizo un ademán con la mano, como cediéndole el paso.

Hermione sonrió con ojos brillantes.

—Cara —pidió ella.

Ella le volvió a sonreír a su marido y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

El resultado: Hermione ganó.

—¡No es posible!

Hermione lo abraza y brinca de gusto.

—¡Crucero! ¡Crucero! ¿No estás contento, Ronny?

–¡No me llames "Ronny"! —Bufó Ron furioso, soltándose con brusquedad de su abrazo.

Al día siguiente abordaron el crucero. Ron iba súper molesto, y Hermione era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Quiero beber una de esas cosas con paragüitas encima, creo que se llaman cocteles —Iba diciendoella mientras abordaban el barco —¿Y tú, Ron?

Ron nada mas gruñó.

Pero cambió de idea cuando comenzó el viaje. El ambiente era romántico; el paisaje, paradisiaco; las bebidas, extravagantes, y Hermione se veía hermosa y seductora en todos los sentidos. Sólo había un problema: Ron estaba mareado y así se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo.

La primera noche, Hermione estaba muy romántica y después de una cena en su camarote, ella puso música de acuerdo a la ocasión y se fue a cambiar al baño, mientras él se cambiaba en el cuarto. Salió con un _negligé_ de seda color blanco y el cabello recogido en un peinado informal, pero coqueto. Le sonrió seductoramente a su esposo, quien la observaba sentado en una silla, y se le subió a horcajadas sobre el regazo; pero él, cuyo rostro se había puesto de un color verdoso, la tiró a un lado y salió corriendo al baño, directamente a vomitar. Ahí se la pasó toda la noche, con Hermione a un lado, atendiéndolo.

La noche siguiente no hicieron nada por el desvelo anterior.

La tercera noche, ella lo esperaba con velas aromáticas y una luz tenue para darle un aire pasional al ambiente. Hermione se recostó en la cama, adoptando la pose más sexy que pudo encontrar en un libro de sexualidad que había comprado para la ocasión. Estrenaba con un _Baby Doll_ negro matizado con uno que otro toque rojo en el encaje del sostén que enmarcaba sus pechos. Cuando Ron entró a la habitación y la vio le dieron ganas de lanzársele encima… pero al escusado, por las terribles nauseas que le entraron.

La siguiente vez sucedió casi lo mismo, y digo "casi lo mismo" porque ahora Ron sí había respondido. Hermione usaba otro _Baby Doll_, pero en rojo y mucho más provocativo que los anteriores.

Moviendose lentamente y esbozando sonrisas picaras, ella deslizaba sus dedos por el pecho masculino, desabotonándole la camisa. Ron, abstraído en el brillo de sus ojos castaños y el aspecto salvaje de su melena alborotada, acariciaba el rostro, el cuello, los hombros de su fierecilla… y le temblaban las manos; Hermione no sabía si de los nervios o porque se sentía realmente mal.

—Ron, no tenemos que hacer esto si te sientes enfermo…

—¡No! ¡No me siento enfermo! ¿Acaso crees que tengo miedo, que no puedo?

—Yo no dije eso, pero pensé…

Ron la tomó de los hombros y giró con ella con brusquedad, hasta quedar encima. Hermione dejó escapar una risita traviesa y nerviosa, expectante y emosionada por la actitud espontanea de su marido. Pero cuando Ron estaba a punto de deslizar la mano sobre el escote de su esposa, ahora sí que no aguantó ¡Y se vomitó encima de ella!

—¡Estúpido! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Mi conjunto! ¡Me lo echaste a perder, idiota!

Hermione salió corriendo rumbo al baño, pero justo cuando metía un pie dentro, Ron la alcanzó, la sacó de un jalón y se encerró ahí toda la noche.

**.o.O.o.**

Hermione desistió de seducir a su marido y Ron se sintió muy mal por eso. Ella se había esforzado tanto por tener una luna de miel inolvidable… y él lo había echado todo a perder. Debía hacer algo para compensarle los malos ratos.

Lo que se le ocurrió fue hacer una poción para aliviar el mareo definitivamente (era una receta de su mamá) para empezar a ponerle pasión a su luna de miel.

Así que esa misma tarde la preparó y se la tragó… Aunque no estaba seguro de que funcionara, porque la elaboró a las carreras y, como no contaba con todos los ingredientes, tuvo que sustituir unos por otros; además, hubo que esconderse para hacerla, porque era un crucero muggle y tenía miedo de que lo cacharan y lo quemaran en la hoguera —así de bruto estaba, no recordaba las lecciones de sus libros que decían que esos tiempos ya habían pasado a la historia—.

Ron se esmeró en quedar muy galán: se puso una camisa de seda blanca original (regalo de Percy) desabrochada a medio pecho, un bikini de imitación de piel de leopardo (ese se lo dio Ginny) y un pantalón negro de piel de dragón (no recordaba si era regalo de Charles o de los gemelos) bien embarrado al cuerpo. Aparte llevaba un bronceado espectacular, iba algo despeinado y se había vertido encima toda la loción que su padre le regaló ("para las noches de insomnio, eh, pillín" le había dicho el señor Weasley guiñándole un ojo con complicidad). ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos las flores que se había robado descaradamente de la mesa de una pareja que estaba cenando a la luz de la luna.

Y así, vestido para matar, partió rumbo a su camarote, en busca de su amada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y encontró a su esposa recostada en la cama leyendo una revista de moda, en la misma posición en que la había dejado por la tarde, hacia seis horas. Ella no se sobresaltó cuando la puerta azotó; Ron la cerró de la misma manera y se deslizó por el piso, al estilo de los bailarines de Michel Jackson, y luego puso un Cd con música cachonda, donde las cantantes gritaban y gemían como si las estuvieran violando. Al mismo tiempo, Hermione lo veía por encima de la revista como diciendo: "¡Imbécil!" y luego se sambutió en la lectura ignorando a Ron.

Ron, con el mismo pasito, fue a la cama y se sentó, Hermione lo vio de reojo de nuevo y él le sonrió, pero ella volvió a su revista.

—¡Hola… nena! —Ron esbozó la sonrisa más seductora que pudo, marca Gilderoy Lockhart.

Hermione no le hizo caso y él se quedó pensativo, cavilando en el porqué se molestaba. Decidiendo que no tenía importancia, pues ya se le pasaría cuando acabara con ella, le ofreció las flores, pero con brusquedad: tomó la revista y la arrojó hacía atrás, para enseguida casi clavarle el ramo en las fosas nasales a su esposa.

—Una flor para otra flor —probó de nuevo, ignorante de su propia grosería; una sonrisa de galán barato se ensanchó en su rostro pecoso.

—¡Puf! ¿Qué apesta? —Hermione se tapó la nariz con una mano y con la otra abanicó el ambiente.

Ron se olió así mismo discretamente y terminó bizqueando. Pero, decidido a que una simple peste causada por sobredosis de loción no le arruinaría los planes, resolvió hacer como que nada pasaba y continuar en donde se quedó.

—Deben ser las flores —dijo para disimular y sonrió de nuevo—. Te ves muy bella esta noche, ¿ah? —Sonrisa seductora.

O Ron estaba ciego o sus gustos de belleza eran demasiado extravagantes, porque Hermione andaba bien fodonga: llevaba unos shorts deportivos; una camisa que Hagrid les regaló en su boda, pero que le quedaba gigantesca (Ron aseguraba que había sido del semigigante), y unas chanclas viejas y rotas de Ron. Ese día no se había peinado, y lucía una piernas de chayote espinoso, pues llevaba muchos días sin depilarse (¿para qué si Ron no la pelaba?); parecía el profesor Lupin después de una noche de luna llena. Y para completar el deprimente cuadro, la novia estaba rodeada de guzgueras: papitas, envolturas de chocolate, ramilletes de uvas, un tarro de mermelada y otro de crema de cacahuate y un montón de toallas faciales (la pobre había llorado por los fracasos de las noches anteriores; después de la escena de la guácara, se le ocurrió que Ron en realidad no estaba mareado, sino que se comportaba así porque le tenía asco).

En resumen Hermione estaba del nabo, pero a los ojos de Ron parecía toda una tigresa y su tigre había llegado.

—Y me preguntaba —continuo él —¿Tendrá esta tigresa un espacio en su cubil para este tigre? ¡Grrrr!

Hermione no pudo aguantar, esa escena resultaba tan idiota que terminó riéndose y perdonándolo. Ron levantó el mentón de ella con dedo y se besaron.

—¿Y tu mareo?

—Ya está controlado. Ahora preocúpate de cómo vas a evitar que esta bestia de te devore ¡Grrrr! —Y le mordió una oreja.

Ron apagó la lámpara de la habitación.

—¡Ay! Cuidado, esa es mi nariz.

—¡Ah! Creí que era mi… tú sabes.

—¿Qué fue eso que tronó? Ron, ¿no te lastimé algo?

—No, tonta, era una papa.

—Ah, bueno… Ji, ji, ji. Esta tigresa piensa huir. ¿Vas a permitirlo, tigre?

—¡Grrrr!

—¡CRUNCH! ¡MUNCH! ¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH!

—¡Ron! Deja de comer papas, le quitas lo romántico al asunto.

—¡Yo no soy!

—¿Entonces quién es?

—¡MUNCH! ¡MUNCH! ¡CRUNCH! ¡CRUNCH!

Ron prendió la luz rápidamente y al ver que alguien los observaba sentados frente a ellos, con googles infrarrojos en los ojos y tragando papitas, casi se van de espaldas de la impresión y el horror.

Eran tres tipos. El de en medio tenía el cabello largo y rizado y una barbita de candado; llevaba puesta una casaca roja y un tricornio. Los otros dos iban vestidos con una playera a rayas muy embarrada, unos pantalones bombachos, unas botas de cuero y una pañoleta en la cabeza.

—¡MUNCH! ¡MUNCH! Por favor, continúen en lo suyo, no se detengan —Masticaba el de en medio, haciendo ademanes para alentarlos —¡CRUNCH! Hagan de cuenta que nosotros no estamos aquí.

Hermione se tapó con la sábana rápidamente, a pesar de que no estaba desnuda.

—¡Ron! —Exigió, lanzándole una mirada para que hiciera algo.

—¿Quién diablos son ustedes? —Inquirió iracundo el pelirrojo, irguiéndose amenazante en toda su estatura.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el del tricornio—. Él es John Smith —dijo apuntando al de su derecha—. Y él es Justin U. (no sabemos qué significa la "U") Tylor —dijo apuntando al de su izquierda. Luego se quitó el tricornio e hizo una profunda reverencia—. Y yo soy el capitán Jack White, a sus re canijas órdenes.

—¿Y a quién putos le importa? ¿Qué diantres hacen aquí? ¡Lar…!

—Estamos asaltando el barco, ¿verdad? —Respondió Smith.

—¡Verdad! —Confirmó Tylor.

El trío de idiotas comenzaron a carcajearse a mandíbula batiente como si hubieran dicho un gran chiste. En consecuencia uno de ellos, el tal Tylor, se empezó a atragantar con una papita que le atravesó el gaznate; rápidamente, los otros dos lo socorrieron dándole palmadas en la espalda, pero sin parar de reír.

—¡Largo de aquí…! —Rugió Ron finalmente, sacando su varita.

—¡Ron! ¡No! —Gritó Hermione.

—¡… o si no…! —Ron les apuntó con su varita.

—¡Uuuuy! ¡Qué rudo! —Exclamaron los tres intrusos al unísono, riendo burlonamente.

Smith hizo la seña de que se atornillaba la mejilla con un dedo, dando a entender que Ron era puñal. Ron perdió los estribos y con un movimiento de su varita los mandó volando fuera de la habitación. La puerta se cerró mágicamente y el seguro se echó solo.

—Ahora sí, continuemos.

—Ron, no debemos usar magia frente a los muggles.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Ellos se lo buscaron! —Alegó él—. Cómo se ponen a entrar a los camarotes sin permiso y asustando a la gente con sus disfraces idiotas. Ahora relájate y continuemos donde nos quedamos.

Ron y Hermione se preparaban para seguir con sus cosas, cuando los mismos tipos de hacia un momento tiraron la puerta con dinamita.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Gritó Hermione espantada, abrazándose de su marido.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —Ron no cabía en sí mismo de indignación; se volvió de nueva cuenta hacia la puerta, dispuesto a matar a alguien.

—¡Jua, jua, jua, jua, jua! —Rió el capitán Jack en medio de la humareda —¡Hola de nuevo!

—¿Bueno, qué ustedes tienen mierda en el cerebro? —Blandió su varita, mostrando los dientes —¡Lar…! —Tylor sujetó la varita que Ron le puso frente a la nariz y la trozó entre el pulgar y el indice, como si fuera una ramita seca y delgada —¡Mi… mi varita! —Gimió Ron, shockeado.

—Y ahora, por órdenes del capitán, debemos llevarnos a la dama —anunció Smith pomposamente.

—¡Mi varita! —Decía Ron con lágrimas en los ojos, con los sentidos completamente puestos en su preciado canalizador de poder, ahora inservible.

Aprovechando la falta de atención del esposo, Smith se echó a Hermione a los hombros. Mientras la sacaba de la habitación, ella pataleaba y lo golpeaba con los puños, pero los golpes eran como una brisa de verano para él.

—¡Bájeme! ¡Bájeme, animal! ¡Ya estuvo bueno de bromas! —Hermione le enterró los dientes con furia.

—¡Ah! Tan dulce beso como un beso, aunque preferiría que la próxima vez fuera mucho más abajo.

—¡Cerdo! ¡Ordeno que me suelte! Cuando lleguemos a mi casa voy a demandar a este estúpido crucero por su mal servicio. Yo no pedí espectáculo de piratas. ¡Suélteme!

—Lamento decepcionarla, señora, pero esto no es un espectáculo de piratas, somos piratas de verdad —corrigió Jack sonriendo de manera altanera —¡Vámonos!

—¡RON, AYÚDAME! ¡RON! ¡ROOOON!

—¿Hermione? —Ron al fin reaccionaba.

Ron miró a su alrededor, pero como no localizaba a su esposa, volteó hacia la puerta. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron las piernas de Hermione pataleando en el aire.

—¡Hey! —Ron corrió en pos de los secuestradores. Se arrojó sobre Smith y lo derribó, luego, en el suelo, le dio unos puñetazos en la cara; se levantó y lo pateó.

Ron tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y huyeron rumbo a la cubierta, donde encontraron a toda la tripulación y a muchos de los pasajeros atados en los mástiles. Todo era un caos: había varios hombres golpeados, las mujeres gritaban, los niños lloraban y un montón de piratas corrían —cargando con cajas, televisiones, joyería y demás cosas diversas y valiosas— por tablones que unían el crucero con un barco, que tenía izada una bandera negra con un cráneo blanco y dos tibias cruzadas al centro.

—¡Rayos! Debemos huir. Vamos a saltar al mar ¿Lista?

—¿A saltar? Pero, Ron, podemos aparecernos…

Pero Ron ya estaba subido en su macho y no le hizo caso.

—Es la única forma —Señaló con gravedad, inmerso en su papel de héroe —¿O quieres que te secuestren? ¿Lista?

—Pues ya qué —suspiró Hermione.

—A la de tres —anunció Ron—: Uno… dos…

**¡BANG!**

Ron cayó al mar proyectado hacia delante por una bala que le atravesó la espalda. Hermione gritó al borde de la histeria, viendo con horror como el joven era tragado en cuestión de minutos por las olas encrespadas, rumbo a las profundidades. A su espalda Jack se acercaba caminando, mientras le soplaba al humo que salía por la boquilla de su pistola que enseguida se enfundó.

—¡ROOOOOON! —Chillaba una horrorizada Hermione, arañándose el rostro.

Jack rió.

— Lo siento, pero usted ya es viuda.

Se la echó al hombro y se trasladó al otro barco con la ayuda de una cuerda.

—¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme! —Hermione golpeaba y pateaba al capitán, mientras lloraba histérica —¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Le digo que me suelte! ¡Rooon! ¡Suélteme! ¡Le ordeno que me suelte!

—Bueno.

Jack la soltó y ella cayó bruscamente al suelo.

—¿Qué le haremos, capitán? —Quiso saber Smith.

—No sé; ordena a Will que se encargue de ella.

—Sí, mi capitán.

—¡Vámonos! —Vociferó Jack para hacerse oír en medio del barullo que armaban los demás piratas.

Los piratas le dispararon un cañonazo al crucero.

—¿Por qué rayos hicieron eso? —Hermione quedó pasmada al oír el griterío horrorizado proveniente de la gente del navío que acababa de abandonar.

—Para hundirlo —contestó Tylor con un tono que daba a entender que era obvio y que Hermione era una estúpida por preguntar.

—¿Para… —sus ojos se aguaron —no dejar evidencia?

Tylor y Smith se miraron mutuamente con la interrogante en el rostro.

—No sé—. Smith se encogió de hombros.

—¡Por diversión, idiotas, por diversión! —Acotó el Capitán escuetamente—. Ahora, llévasela a Will —ordenó mirando a Smith.

—Sí, mi capitán.

Mientras el imponente galeón se alejaba del crucero en llamas, los truhanes entonaban con voz ronca y a coro una canción que tenía la tonada de un conocido villancico, pero que a los oídos de una aterrorizada Hermione sonaba como a un himno infernal interpretado por mil diablos:

_Somos los reyes de los siete mares._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_Nadie puede superarnos._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_Somos grandes, somos reales,_

_Somos piratas de verdad._

_Nadie puede superarnos._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Con este escrito no se persigue ningún lucro, yo lo hice por diversión.

**Capitulo 2: La Se****ñ****ora **_**Nuncalediréminombre**_** y el naufrago "Crussoe".**

Smith llevó a Hermione abajo y la metió a una especie de cuarto que estaba lleno de papas. Ahí la tendió en el suelo y ella, creyendo que el pirata iba a abusar de ella, comenzó a gritar.

—¡NOOOO! ¡NO! ¡HARÉ TODO LO QUE USTED ME PIDA, MENOS ESTO, POR FAVOR!

Smith le atravesó una cachetada.

—¿Está loca? Tengo esposa y jamás le sería infiel. Ahora cállese y quédese aquí ¡WILL! ¡WILL, IMBÉCIL, VEN AQUÍ!

Will apareció corriendo. Era un chico delgado con barbita de candado y cabello a medio cuello.

—¿Señor?

—Por órdenes del Capitán vas a hacerte cargo de esta vieja histérica llamada…—Smith miró a Hermione, pero esta se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado. Smith se acercó a ella y le agarró la cara con brusquedad, haciendo que volteara a verlo a fuerzas.— Llamada…

—¡Nunca le diré mi nombre!—Espetó Hermione, furiosa.

—Llamada _Nuncalediréminombre, _trátala bien.

—Sí, señor.

Smith salió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Gusta algo de com…? ¡UNGH!

Hermione se había levantado y propinado un rodillazo en los bajos. Salió corriendo de ahí y subió a cubierta. El Capitán (en el timón) y Smith hablaban de ella.

—Así que se llama _Nuncalediréminombre_, qué extraño.

—Sí, pero parece que es una buena mujer—Informaba el pirata.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¡El rehén se escapa! —gritó alguien.

—¿QUÉ? —Corearon al unísono el capitán y su segundo al mando.

—¡Detenganla! —Gritó Jack.

— ¡Lo tengo, Capitán!

El pirata (que era un gordo con cara de estúpido) se la lleva y la pone frente a él. El capitán saca un guante de su bolsillo y cachetea con él al pirata gordo.

—¡OH! ¿Por qué me golpea esta vez, Capitán?

—Por incompetente. Es _ella_, no _él_, y por lo tanto debería ser _"¡La tengo,_ _Capitán!"_ ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mi Capitán—contestó el pirata gordo azorrillado.

—Largo, pues—.El capitán le echó un vistazo fugaz a Hermione—. Smith, ¿no te dije que te encargaras de ella?

—Sí, Capitán, se la dejé a Will.

—¿A Will? Will es el cocinero ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

—Pero, Capitán, usted lo ordenó.

—¿Yo?—Mira a todos los piratas que asienten con la cabeza—Mmm. Bien… que… que Will se haga cargo de ella. En cuanto a usted… Si vuelvo a saber que intenta escapar la castigaré ¿Entendió? ¡Llévatela, Smith!

Smith la jala del brazo.

—¡Suélteme, bruto, yo puedo ir sola!

Los dos llegan a la cocina.

—¡Will, imbécil! ¿Por qué la dejaste ir?

—Perdón, señor, pero ella… ella me pateó ahí abajo.

—¡Qué salvaje! —Smith hizo una mueca, compartiendo el dolor de su camarada—.Enciérrala junto con la mercancía y luego vienes a mi camarote para que le des ropa de mi esposa y que se cambie esas fachas ¿OK?

—Sí, señor. Por aquí, señorita.

—¡Yo no iré a ningún lado! ¡Primero muerta!

—¡A callar, vieja mula! —Soltó Smith y la empujó, pero Will la cachó antes de que cayera al suelo— Llévatela arrastrando si es necesario.

Smith salió de la cocina y los dejo solos.

—Por favor, señorita…

—¡SEÑORA! ¡SEÑORA WEASLEY PARA TI, PATÁN!

—Eh… sí, señora Weasley, por aquí, por fa…

— Pero -snif- ahora viuda de Weasley -buuuu-.

—¡Ah! Sí, señora viuda de Weasley; necesito encerrarla, ¿sabe? Son ordenes de mis superiores y…

—¡Ni creas que voy a dejar que me pongas las manos encima! ¡NO! ¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas! ¡AAAAHHH!

Will aventó a Hermione a una especie de pozo lleno de cajas y bolsas.

—Discúlpeme, pero son ordenes.

Will cerró la tapa y cuando se volvió encontró a Jack frente a él, viéndolo con ojos de mala leche.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces con esa mujer?

—Encerrarla, señor.

—¡Idiota! —Estalló el hombretón dándole un zape— ¿No te han enseñado modales? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla así, eh? ¡Machista!

—Señor, yo solo cumplo órdenes—Chilló el muchachillo tapándose la cabeza con las manos.

—Yo no ordené eso, ¿ah? —Alegaba su superior arreglándoselas para darle otro sopapo a pesar de su improvisado escudo—Yo no lo ordené… Ahora quiero que la saques de ahí y le asignes un camarote, el más limpio de todos.

—El más limpio es el mío, señor, y además no hay de sobra.

—¿Ah, no? Pues entonces dale el tuyo—Resolvió Jack.

—¡Pero, señor…!

—¿Cuestionas mi autoridad?

—No, señor.

—Entonces dale tu camarote.

—Sí, señor ¿Y en donde dormiré yo?

—No sé, ese no es mi problema ¡Rayos! Y dile a Smith que le preste uno de los vestidos de su mujer a la dama.

—Sí, señor.

Will se fue rumbo al camarote de Smith y el Capitán se fue tras de él murmurando.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué machista! —Se quejaba Jack indignado—. Aún no puedo creer que siga habiendo machistas en mi barco—. Miró a todos sus subordinados— Y si sé de alguien que maltrate a la señora_ Nuncalediréminombre _o trate de sobrepasarse con ella— sacó un cuchillo filoso y este brilló amenazadoramente al sol—le rebanaré los tanates.

Todos pelan los ojos y se tapan sus partecillas con ambas manos.

—¡Sí, Capitán!

Smith le prestó uno de los vestidos de su esposa a Hermione, pero tuvieron que encerrarla en el camarote de Will bajo llave y atrancar las puertas con cajas y barriles porque quería escapar. Primero se puso como una loca, queriendo derribar la puerta; luego se puso a llorar desesperada, pidiendo un cuchillo para suicidarse y poder reunirse con Ron. Todos los piratas estaban al pie de la puerta, escuchándola.

—-Buuuuuu- ¡Ron! –Buuuuuu-…

—¡Oh! Pobrecilla. Está sufriendo, capitán—dijo alguien.

—Yo digo que le demos ese cuchillo que tanto pide—Sugería Smith con hastío—. Me enferma que las viejas lloren tanto ¿De dónde sacan tanta agua?

—Sí, es tan triste…—Balbució Jack limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo—a veces creo que el agua del mar en el que navegamos son las lagrimas saladas que derraman nuestras mujeres por todo lo que las hacemos sufrir—Smith pone cara de "¡qué maricón te oíste!"—. Pero es necesario que llore, así desahogará sus penas. Ahora quiero a todos reunidos en mi camarote, rezaremos por el alma del marido de esta señora.

Se reunieron en el camarote del capitán, pero eran demasiados y no cabían.

—¡Me… as… fi… xio! —Logró decir Will con la cara morada, emparedado entre dos robustos y hediondos compañeros.

—¡Capitán, Tylor se echó un pedo en mi cara! —Bufó Smith asqueado.

—Lo siento.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó la voz de Jack, perdido entre algún lugar de esa muchedumbre—. Que esto sea tomado como un acto de expiación por el asesinato de ese hombre ¡Pecadores!

—Pero, mi Capitán, si mal no recuerdo fue usted quién mató a ese tipo por la espalda ¿No debería ser usted el que expíe sus pecados?

—¡Ejem! Menos charla y mas acción ¿Alguien sabe cómo va el rosario?

—Creo que primero va el padrenuestro—Respondió Will.

—¿Padrenuestro? ¿Cómo va el padrenuestro?

—¡Yo sé! ¡Yo sé!—Dijo Tylor impaciente por demostrar a todos sus conocimientos—. Va así:

Padre nuestro

que comes y tragas

a dos nalgas.

Placida sea tu digestión

así en la casa

como en el trabajo.

El pan tuyo de cada día

no lo comas hoy,

a ver si adelgazas.

Y perdona

que me coma tus rosquillas,

así como yo

perdono que me hagas

comer hígado cada día.*

—Amén—Respondieron todos mal persignándose.

—¿Y luego qué seguía? —Preguntó Jack a Will.

—Y luego seguían diez Santa Marías.

—¡¿TANTAS?

—Sí.

—¡Ay, qué flojera! —Renegaron todos.

—Pero si los multiplicamos por 10, capitán, es como si la hubiéramos rezados diez veces. Recuerde los principios matemáticos—Dijo Tylor con voz sapiente.

—Brillante, Tylor—Jack afirmó con la cabeza, pues era lo único que podía mover con relativa libertad—. Brillante. Will, la Santa María… ¿Cómo va?

Will rezó:

Santa María,

madre de Dios,

ruega, señora, por nosotros,

los _pescadores,_

ahora y en la hora de colgar los tenis…

—Multiplicado por Santa María por 10. Amén—Contestaron todos, "persignándose" de nuevo.

—Y ahora siguen los misterios—Anunció Will con tono solemne.

—¡Bah! Esos no nos los sabemos—trono Jack al fin—. Considero que el muerto ya tuvo demasiadas condolencias ¡Todos fuera!

Pasaron los días.

—Will, ve a ver cómo está nuestra invitada.

—Sí, señor.

—No, espera, mejor iré yo. Quiero darle mis condolencias personalmente.

Cuando Jack abrió la puerta del camarote, encontró a otra Hermione, de mirada profunda. No era ya más la mujer que había secuestrado: femenina y hermosa. Ahora parecía más salvaje, había algo diferente en ella.

—He venido…—comenzó el pirata quitándose el sombrero y pegándoselo al pecho—a darle mis humildes condolencias, señora…

—¡Ahórrese las palabras! ¡Sus estúpidas condolencias no le devolverán la vida a mi Ron!

—Le ruego que me disculpe…

—¡LE DISCULPO NADA! Usted asesino a mi marido sin razón, por deporte… y lo peor de todo es que echó a perder mi luna de miel.

—¿En serio? De verdad lo siento mucho…

—¡Miente! ¡Miente! Usted me secuestró para sobrepasarse conmigo— Hermione se arranca el vestido con brusquedad, algo así como Demi Moore en _Streap Tease_—¡Ande, pues! ¡Tómeme de una buena vez! Pero le advierto algo: ¡Podrá tener mi cuerpo, pero nunca me entregaré a vos!

—¿Perdón? —Jack se había quedado con cara de What?

—No se haga. Usted me secuestró para hacerme cochinadas.

—Discúlpeme, pero se equivoca. Yo la traje aquí por… por… ¡Rayos! No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió y ya.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, de hecho usted me recuerda a mi madre. Ella me mira de la misma forma en que lo está haciendo en este momento usted.

—¿Con los mismos ojos de… odio?

—¡Sí!

—¡Pues su madre debe odiarlo mucho! ¡Debe odiarlo de la misma manera en que yo lo estoy haciendo ahora!

—¡Sí!

—Es usted un imbécil, ¿sabe? ¿Y sabe qué? De ahora en adelante yo seré parte de su mugrienta tripulación.

—¡Sí…! ¡No! —Reaccionó—. Espere un momento, usted no puede ser parte de la tripulación, ¡es de mala suerte!

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Bu-bueno, todos los marineros lo dicen.

—¡Mira, pirata de segunda mano!— Hermione lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa con fuerza, lo atrajo hacía sí y quedaron cara a cara—¡Tú me secuestraste, mataste a mi esposo y ahora debes pagar! Harás lo que yo te pido si no quieres que tus tripas sean alimento para las gaviotas, ¿oíste? Ahora seré parte de tu tripulación te guste o no… ¡Ah! Y quiero el cargo de Capitán Suplente.

—¿¡QUÉ!

El Capitán se volvió y se encontró con que toda la tripulación veía y oía el espectáculo.

—¡Ajá! —Al verlos Hermione soltó al capitán y le planchó la camisa sobre el pecho—. Cuando su Capitán esté indispuesto yo lo suplantaré ¡Y pobre de aquel que desobedezca mis órdenes! ¿Entendido?

Todos (incluyendo al capitán) asintieron con la cabeza.

—Bien. Will, dame ropa del Capitán.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Jack.

—¡Chist! —Hermione se volvió hacia él con los dientes pelados como un perro rabioso— ¿Cuándo has visto a un capitán con falda? ¡Muévete, William!

—Sí, suplente del Capitán—Respondió Will saludándola marcialmente y haciendo chocar sus talones, para luego retirarse a toda prisa en busca de lo que le pedían.

**Hermione:** —¡Ah! Y a partir de hoy soy la Capitán Granger-Weasley, ¿entendido? —Espetó Hermione al resto de la tripulación.

—¡Sí, capitán Granger-Weasley! —Respondieron todos a perfecto coro y con voz clara, poniéndose automáticamente en firmes

—Así me gusta, mi querida tripulación—Hermione se permitió una cínica sonrisa maquiavélica—ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…

Todos se miran entre sí.

—BWA JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…—reía Hermione.

—Je, je, je, je, je, je, —chancearon los piratas— JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE…

—JA. JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…—Rieron todos incluyendo a Hermine.

Hermione se da cuenta de que todos se ríen con ella (o de ella) en vez de causarles temor, que es lo que ella busca.

—¡A CALLAR, ZOPENCOS!

Todos se quedan silencios.

En una isla fangosa, llena de palmeras y plantas exóticas, había una cabaña tipo _la laguna azul_, pero mucho más malhecha, donde descansaba un chico pelirrojo pasado de los veinte.

Este chico, que no era otro que Ronald Weasley (bueno, no estaba muerto, es el protagonista, ¿recuerdan?), en ese momento despertaba dolorido y atarantado.

—¿Dónde estoy?

—¡Hey, hermano! No te muevas tan bruscamente—advirtió un tipo zarrapastroso sentado a su lado.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Hermione, eh? —Ron agarra al tipo de los hombros y empieza a zangolotearlo— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¡Responde, desgraciado!

—Cálmate, una pregunta a la vez. Yo no sé quién es Hermione. Te encontré en la orilla casi ahogado, con una bala en la espalda y yo te curé. Estuviste inconsciente una semana… bueno, en realidad no sé si fue una semana porque n tengo calendario.

Ron soltó al tipo.

—¡Que cara tan larga! Bueno, es natural. Cuando yo naufragué, también tenía esa cara… bueno eso creo porque no tengo un espejo… Pero no te preocupes, hermano (le da una palmaditas en la espalda), pronto te acostumbrarás. Además a ti te irá mejor que a mí porque yo te acompañaré y podrás hablar conmigo y yo contigo. Cuando yo naufragué no tenía con quién hablar hasta ahora. Nos haremos un bien mutuo. Por cierto, yo soy Robison Crussoe.

—¿Robison Crussoe? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?

—En realidad no es mi verdadero. No te digo mi verdadero nombre porque cuando salgamos de aquí nos separaremos y no quiero que andes por ahí desprestigiando mi verdadero nombre diciendo que fui un naufrago.

—¿Eres un naufrago?

—Sí, por desgracia.

—¿Y yo?

—Sí, también.

—¿Y Hermione? ¿También se tiró por la borda y se salvó de los piratas?

—Oye, hermano, ya te dije que no sé quién diablos es Hermione.

—¡Hermione es mi esposa! Unos piratas atacaron el barco de nuestra luna de miel y me dispararon por la espalda.

—¿Piratas? ¿Esos que venden copias de videos y productos originales?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, pero el caso es que esos tipos intentaron secuestrar a mi esposa cuando atacaron el barco y a mí me dispararon.

—Me estás confundiendo—El naufrago se revolvió los cabellos—¿Piratas, PIRATAS? ¿O piratas _a la isla del tesoro_?

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes: parches en los ojos, pericos en el hombro…

—Estoy confundido…—Ahora era Ron quien se mesaba los pelos— ¿Pericos? ¡Yo solo quiero saber dónde está Hermione!

—¿Y quién es esa?

—¡Es mi esposa!

—No, yo solo te encontré a ti en la orilla.

Ron no soportó más al loco ese y salió corriendo de ahí a buscar a su esposa.

—¡Hey, aun no te cambio el vendaje!

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? ¡HERMIONE!

Ron recorrió toda la isla llamando a gritos a su esposa… y así estuvo horas y horas sin encontrar nada hasta que al fin aceptó la triste realidad, perdió las esperanzas y se quedó parado a media playa contemplando la puesta de sol.

Aquella escena le parecía cursi, sin embargo a Hermione le hubiera fascinado verla. Ella diría: _¡Oh, Ron! Es tan romántico, mira que espectáculo tan bello nos proporciona la madre naturaleza. _Y luego ella apoyaría la cabeza en su hombro y él contestaría:_ Sí, es precioso._ Y luego Hermione lo besaría y terminarían haciendo el amor en la playa.

Bueno, eso es lo que quiere Ron pensar, pero conociéndolo en realidad habría pasado algo como esto:

_**Hermione:**__ ¡Oh, Ron, esto es tan romántico! No es hermoso este espectáculo que nos proporciona La Madre Naturaleza._

_**Ron:**__ (Bosteza) ¡Qué aburrido! Prefiero jugar ajedrez que perder el tiempo contemplando una estúpida puesta de sol y sirviendo de alimento para los mosquitos. Vámonos ya._

Y de ahí Hermione se enojaría, lo acusaría de estúpido y de insensible, y entonces él se pondría a gritar también, discutirían, se dirían cosas horribles y no volverían a hablarse en una semana mínimo. Pero no le quitemos lo romántico a esto y dejemos que Ron Weasley saque su lado sensible, porque esto no se ve todos los días.

Ron observaba aquellos colores violáceos, rosas y naranjas que formaban parte del descenso del sol. Aquellos colores que se reflejaban en el apacible mar, le hacían sentirse triste y terriblemente desdichado porque le recordaban a Hermione, a quien había perdido para siempre y nunca más volvería a estrechar en sus brazos.

Una lágrima furtiva le corrió libremente por la mejilla.

De pronto, alguien movió la maleza tras él.

—¿Hermione? —Tanteó Ron esperanzado.

Pero no era Hermione, era el naufrago con una pala de madera en la mano.

—¡Bah, eres tú!

Ron se volvió y se secó el rostro con una mano, no quería que aquel tipo lo viera llorar, no vaya a ser que lo acusara de joto.

—Como no volvías, pensé que ya había muerto y vine a buscar tu cuerpo para enterrarlo antes de que tragaran los animales o que tu cadáver putrefacto apestara el ambiente y me fastidiara la existencia, de por sí horrible, en esta isla.

—Gracias, qué amable—Bufó Ron con sarcasmo.

—De nada, así soy yo—Respondió Robison mirándose las uñas— ¿Y encontraste a la mujer?

—No—. La voz de Ron sonó quebrada a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerla firme. El semblante se le entristeció y Robison lo observó laaargo rato en silencio.

—¿Me cuentas cómo llegaste aquí? —Inquirió el tipo sentándose a su lado

Ron contó nuevamente su historia, esta vez con detalles y paciencia. Al terminar no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar.

—¡Fui un cobarde! Si en vez de haber intentado huir, hubiera enfrentado a esos malandrines como un hombre esto no hubiera pasado.

—¡No te pongas así, hombre! Hay muchos peces en el mar. Ya verás que cuando regresemos a la civilización, todas las viejas te admirarán porque sobreviviste a las dificultades que implica ser un naufrago y todas harán fila para acostarse contigo.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Las aventuras no me interesan, yo quiero a _MI_ chica! Esos maridos se robaron a _Mi_ vieja el día de mi luna de miel y lo peor de todo… ¡Es que yo no la había estrenado!

—¡Eso es terrible! Sí, tienes razón, estás en todo tu derecho de reclamarla—Dijo el naufrago y Ronapretó los dientes.

—Esos cerdos debieron de abusar de ella y golpearla y reírse y gozar con sus gritos de terror ¡Malditos! —Ron golpea el suelo con los puños, impotente—¡Malditos perros hijos de puta!

—Bueno, ¿Y tu esposa tenía el cabello largo?

—Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver? ¡Maldición!

—¡Pues alégrate, hermano! Siempre cabe la posibilidad de que ella si te quería mucho (lo cual no dudo por lo que me cuentas) haya decidido ahorcarse con sus propios cabellos antes de someterse a esos infelices.

Ron se alegró, el muy idiota ¡Como si Hermione fuera capaz de eso!

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Tienes razón!

—Se entregó a la muerte antes que entregarse a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera su adorado.

—¡Sí! ¡Hermione es muy capaz de eso! ¡Sí! —Confirmaba Ron emocionado, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vamos a comer y brindemos con agua de coco en honor a tu difunta y fiel esposa.

Los dos regresaron a la cabaña chafa y brindaron por el honor de Hermione el resto del día.

*Fragmento extraído de la omnisapiente Guía para la Vida de Bart Simpson.

N/A: Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta "impactante" historia de amor. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en mandar esta historia a la fregada, pero cuando vi en mi grafiquita que este fanfic es el que más ha jalado gente (¡la mayoría de España! ¿Deduzco que en España les gusta mucho Harry Potter?) de todos los que he escrito y que ya hasta una muchachita colombiana, Laurita Weasley, tiene la historia en sus favoritos decidí darle otra oportunidad, a ver si ahora sí me dejan Reviews para saber que les parece y que no. Notarán que cambié el formato de Script por las acotaciones, pero es porque me avisaron que no estaba permitido y tuve que hacerlo. Espero no haber causado muchas molestias a quienes les gustó la historia y la siguieron leyendo.

Bay, pues. Nos vemos en el capítulo 3ˆ-ˆ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling es la dueña indiscutible de Harry Potter. Yo solo soy una aficionada escribiendo un fanfic sobre su historia sin ganar nada a cambio.

**Capitulo 3:** **El duro entrenamiento de Ron.**

A pesar de la rudeza con la que Hermione trataba a los marineros del barco pirata y lo ridícula que se veía con la ropa del capitán (le quedaba demasiado holgada porque Jack era bastante alto y fornido) estos la querían mucho y se desvivían por cumplirle sus caprichos.

William, el cocinero, preparaba guisos muy ricos y se los llevaba a la cama.

Smith, aquel que supuestamente tenía una esposa, a la que Hermione nunca había visto, ya no era tan tosco con ella… es más, le tuvo la suficiente confianza para contarle que una vez habían asaltado un barco y él se robó a una muchacha a la que tomó por "esposa" (nunca se casaron). Él era feliz, pero ella no. Así que un día ella tomó un cuchillo, se lo clavó en el vientre, cayó por la borda y nunca más la volvieron a ver. Así que, en recuerdo de la única mujer que alguna vez amó con sinceridad, Smith guardó todas sus cosas y le observó, además, luto permanente.

Otro día, los lunáticos hicieron fiesta y muchos se pusieron borrachos, entre ellos Tylor y el capitán White. Hermione pensó que las cosas se pondrían feas e intentó alejarse, pero Tylor la agarró de la cintura al pasar a su lado, le dijo que la amaba e intentó besarla. Entonces llegó el capitán, le estrelló una silla en el lomo y le gritó que dejara a su madre en paz (sí, el capitán a veces le decía "madre" a Hermione distraídamente). En respuesta al ataque, Tylor sacó su pistola y entonces el capitán desenfundó la suya y… Hermione ya no supo que más pasó porque salió huyendo de ahí. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, los peleadores tenían moretones y ojos morados, y los marineros tiraban por la borda un bulto.

—¡Ah! Señora _Nuncalediréminombre_, ¡buenos días! —Saludó Jack, sonriente.

—Soy la capitana Granger-Weasley— respondió Hermione con frialdad.

—¡Perdón!

—¿Qué están tirando? —Quiso saber ella. Jack se giró y miró el bulto.

—¡Oh, eso! Es el gordo Phillips, le disparé anoche por error cuando intenté matar a Tylor— Respondió sin darle importancia. Al ver la cara de horror que puso Hermione, se apresuró a agregar:— ¡Pero de todos modos no se pierde mucho! Era un holgazán que comía demasiado, bebía todavía más y de trabajar nada. Era un parasito.

—¡Ese no es motivo para matar a un hombre!

—Fue sin querer, me falló la puntería. Yo quería darle a Tylor.

Hermione olvidó los días relativamente felices que había pasado al lado de los ladrones y recordó que frente a ella se hallaba el hombre que había matado a Ron.

—¡BESTIA! ¡USTED Y ESOS…— Apuntó a los demás piratas con un dedo tembloroso por la indignación— CERDOS SON DE LO PEOR! Matan a las personas sin ningún motivo y se sienten muy hombres por eso ¡Bestias, eso es lo que son…! Pero no, espere… las bestias no se matan entre sí porque sí, ellas lo hacen para alimentarse o defenderse ¡Ustedes lo hacen por placer! ¡Son peor que animales! Son… son… ¡Ya no sé qué son!

Hermione respiró agitada, hundiendo el rostro entre las manos. Jack la agarró de los hombros, por miedo a que lo rechazara.

—Pero, ma… ¡es decir! Capitán, lo hice por usted…

—¡Quíteme sus asquerosas zarpas de encima, monstruo! — Lo interrumpió Hermione, dándole un violento empujón.

Hermione salió corriendo y se encierró en su camarote. Ahí, la despechada mujer se hincó frente al altar improvisado que le había levantado a la chancla de Ron, aquella que traía el día que la secuestraron, en memoria de su amado. Aquel despojo era lo único que le quedaba de su marido y, por lo tanto, hablaba con la chancla como lo haría con él.

—¡Oh, Ron! ¡Soy una estúpida!— Decía ella angustiada, con lagrimas de amargura corriéndole por las mejillas—. Nunca debí unirme a esos tipos –sob- seguro pensarás que te he traicionado, pero –snif—su mirada sombría y llena de odio— no es así. Quiero venganza en tu honor… quiero— y apretó un puño con fuerza— tenerlos aquí cerquitas para cuando me tangan confianza, apuñalarlos por la espalda hasta matarlos uno a uno y al último dejaré a ese capitán White y cuando me pregunte qué fue de su asquerosa tripulación, yo me le arrojaré encima y le sacaré los ojos y le arrancaré los testículos y esparciré sus tripas por la cubierta para que se las traguen las gaviotas… y…— tenía la respiración acelerada— ¡Lamentará haberme subido a bordo! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…

—JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA…

Hermione se asoma y ve a todos los piratas revolcándose de risa a la entrada de su camararote.

—JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA…— seguían carcajeándose los piratas.

—¡NO OCUPO CORO! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!— Gritó Hermione.

Todos se van riéndose.

—¡Dios! ¿Habrán oído lo que dije?

oooooooooOooooooooo

Ron y Robison seguían "festejando".

—…Pero aun así seguiré a mi vieja por cielo, mar y tierra— Decía Ron con voz tomada—. Y juro que nunca, nunca más me acobardaré si la encuentro. Yo, Sir Ronald Weasley, rescataré a mi doncella en desgracia y le haré 20 chiquillos ¡No! 21, tendremos 21 hijos.

—¡Chale, hermano! Si nomás es agua de coco ¿Por qué estás tan borracho?

—¡No estoy borracho! Es para ponerle drama al asunto. Cuando salga de aquí pienso inscribirme en una escuela de actuación en Londres.

—¡Ah, ya vas!

—Pero por mientras, voy a construir una balsa y navegaré por los siete mares en busca de mi amada.

—¡Bájale! Te apuesto lo que quieras que no aguantas ni cincos minutos en un bote, te guacareas todo.

—¡No es cierto!— Alegó Ron poniéndose colorado—. Yo sí aguanto ¿Una apuesta?

—¡Sobres!

Ron y Robison hicieron una balsa improvisada con varitas de madera podridas que flotaban en un pantano cercano y, como ya se imaginarán, Robison ganó la apuesta.

—¿Ves?— Dijo Robison, ya en tierra, mientras ayudaba a Ron—. Te lo dije ¿Y así piensas ir a rescatar a tu vieja? Además, la balsa se desbarató porque las ramas estaban podridas, así están todas en esta cochina isla ¿Por qué crees que no me he largado de aquí?

—¡No me importa! Yo voy a rescatar a Hermi… ¡BUUUURP!— Ron se inclinó abruptamente para no mancharse con su propio vomito.

—No, pues sí— Observó sarcástico el naufrago.

—T-tú no te mareas, ¿verdad?

—Pos no.

—Ayúdame ¡Te lo suplico!

—Pues ultimadamente ¿para qué? Si tu vieja ya se ahorcó, ¿para qué quieres rescatarla?

—¡Pues por lo menos para rescatar su cuerpo!

—¡Uh, no! Lo más seguro es que los piratas hayan arrojado su cuerpo al mar y los tiburones se lo hayan tragado— Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para Ron. No podía rebatirle la lógica a su argumento.

—Pues por lo menos para darle el pésame a mis suegros— Contestó al fin, con voz triste.

—¿Estás loco?

—No, me lo merezco por cobarde… me merezco que me humillen, que me culpen de la muerte de su hija, entre otras cosas peores ¡Por favor, ayúdame a salir!

Robison lo miró de hito en hito. Ron tenía los ojos suplicantes y llenos de pena. _"De seguro el muy güey está sufriendo mucho… ¡Está bien! Le voy a ayudar. Al fin y al cabo si lo linchan los suegros no va a ser mi pedo porque yo ya estaré al menos a treinta kilómetros de él"._

—Está bien, te ayudaré— Consintió él—. Pero antes te entrenaré para que no te andes guacareando en el camino.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!— Iba a abrazarlo, pero luego pensó que aquello era muy poco varonil y se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

A partir de esa noche, comenzó el entrenamiento de Ron _(Insertar el clásico tema Eye of the tiger –o música de Rocky, pa´ los cuates). _

Nuestro protagonista corría dándole vueltas a la isla sin descanso.

—¡Muévete, cabrón, estás muy obeso!— Gritaba Robison acostado en la arena, tomándole el tiempo con un cronometro descompuesto

Ron corrió más rápido. Luego hizo abdominales. Después: sentadillas. A medio día hacía lagartijas con Robison sentado en su espalda tragando plátanos.

—¿Me… das… uno? — Suplicó Ron, jadeante.

—Nel, estás a dieta, ¿recuerdas?— Robison se relajó, al grado de que la panza se le desparramó por entre los pliegues de su pantalón harapiento —. Ah, esto es vida.

La siguiente parte del entrenamiento consistía en pegarle a un saco de arena, pero como no tenían improvisaron uno con una penca de plátanos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Solo pégale— Indicó Robison, sosteniendo la penca para que no se moviera.

Ron le tiró un buen izquierdaso.

¡BBBBBBBZZZ! ¡BBBBZZZZZZZZZ!

Los dos se quedan viendo entre sí.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Qué importa, vuélvele a pegar.

Ron atacó a la penca con la derecha. Esta vez, al oírse el "¡Bzzz!" un enjambre de insectos alados salió de entre la penca de plátanos. Ron y Robison corrieron al río para salvarse de los picotazos… ¡La penca albergaba a un panal de abejas! Y peor aún: ¡Eran africanas!

Ya en la noche…

—Ñi. Cu ñi— le hacían los grillos.

—Croack. Croack— le hacían las ranas.

Ron y Robison estaban ocultos tras unos juncos. El agua les llegaba hasta la barbilla.

—¿Ya se fueron?— Preguntó Ron, con la cabeza camuflada por unos lirios.

—No sé, asómate.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué no te asomas tú?

—Porque yo soy tu entrenador y debes obedecerme ¡Asómate!

Ron refunfuñó y se asomó, dejando atrás la seguridad de su lirio. Pero en cuanto su cabeza sobresalió de entre los juncos, las abejas se le lanzaron encima y se la forraron.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!— El grito de Ron fue desgarrador.

Aprovechando que su alumno distraía a los fieros insectos, Robison corrió a ponerse a salvo.

—¡AYUDAME! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE! ¡AAARGH!

—¡Pégales! ¡Págales, Ronnie! ¡Has de cuenta que son los piratas!— Indicó el naufrago a lo lejos, sin dejar de correr.

Ron se revuelca entre los juncos gritando de dolor.

oooooooooOooooooooo

Los piratas habían atacado hace unas horas un barco y estaban celebrando el botín con whisky. Todo el mundo lo hacía, menos Hermione.

—¿Dónde está la capitana, Smith?— Preguntó Jack.

—-Hip- Sepa… ja, ja, ja.

Lo mismo le preguntó a los demás marineros, pero ninguno la había visto. Por último le preguntó a Will, que estaba en la cocina.

—¿Sabes dónde está, Will?

—Er… sí, capitán. Está encerrada en su camarote y, por órdenes de ella, le he estado llevando botellas de ron— contestó el chico, al tiempo que se limpiaba las manos en su mandil—. Creo que está ebria.

Subieron y se asomaron por la escotilla del camarote de la capitana. En el suelo tenía tiradas dos botellas de ron y Hermione sostenía una tercera, mientras daba vueltas en la habitación, según ella, bailando.

—Está borracha— Observó el capitán.

—Sí— Confirmó Will.

—Hablaré con ella.

—Sí.

—A solas.

—Sí.

Will siguió observando a Hermione a través del ojo de buey mientras el capitán lo miraba enojado.

—Lárgate.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! Perdón— Will regresó a la cocina.

El capitán volvió a mirar por la ventana, indeciso aun entre si entraba o no.. Hermione seguía dando vueltas con la botella.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! –Hic- Eres un perro miserable. –Hic- Me dejaste con las ganas –Hic- ¡Joto! Ahora tengo que beber este licor que lleva tu nombre –Hic- ¡Imaginándome que eres tú-úúúú!

La borracha tiró la botella y se dejó caer en la cama, ahí se acurrucó y abrazó la chancla. Jack entró entonces.

—Er… ¿Capitana?

—¡Hip!

Nervioso, el capitán se echó las manos atrás y empiezó a escarbar el piso con la punta del zapato.

—Yo quisiera… er…— agachó la cabeza— er… q-quisiera pedirle disculpas…

Hermione lo ve sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

—Usted sabe… por lo de su marido. Mire, sé que una cochina disculpa no sirve para nada, por eso quisiera darle esto.

Saca un estuche, lo abre y se lo enseña a Hermione. Dentro había una gargantilla de diamantes.

—Ah…— exclamó Hermione con indiferencia y la tomó.

—Dentro de poco llegaremos al puerto y cuando mi madre le vea eso puesto se enojará muchísimo, pero no me importa, usted se lo merece. Por favor, acéptelo.

—No la quiero— dijo ella y lo arrojó al piso como si se tratara de un cachivache barato.

—¿Qué? Pero…— empezó a alegar White, sorprendido.

—En vez de darme esto, deberías darme…— Interrumpió la mujer y de improviso se le arrojó encima— ¡Pinga!

Jack se hizo a un lado y Hermione azotó contra el piso. El capitán intentó huir, pero la loca lo agarró de los tobillos y lo tiró, luego se le encaramó e intentó arrancarle la ropa.

—¡Quiero pinga! ¡Dame pinga!— Decía Hermione con cara de lunática sexual.

—¡AYUDAAAAAA!

Después de mucho gritar, los piratas al fin acudieron en su auxilio. Lograron quitarle de encima a la capitana y la encerraron en su camarote.

—¡Atranquen la puerta! ¡Atránquenla!— Gritaba Jack desesperado, con las greñas por ningún lado y la camisa hecha jirones.

Atrancaron la puerta con barriles. Dentro, se oían rugidos de bestia histérica. De pronto, algo chocó contra la puerta haciéndola estremecerse. Luego se escuchó un aullido infrahumano, pasos apresurados y arañazos en la madera de todo el camarote.

Los piratas se miraron unos a otros con los pelos de punta y salieron todos corriendo a sus camarotes aterrados, dispuestos a rezar todo lo que se acordaran (o inventaran).

oooooooooOooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente, Robison le quitaba los aguijones.

—¡Eres mi héroe! Aun no me creo que hayas sobrevivido al ataque de las abejas, Ronnie.

—¡No me digas "Ronnie"!— Tajó Ron, echándole una mirada furibunda— ¡Auch! ¡Cuidado, idiota!

—Te dejaron bien hinchado, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución perfecta para esto.

Sacó la mitad de una cáscara de coco que contenía un líquido de aspecto espeso y pegajoso color ámbar. Se lo untó a Ron en la cara.

—¿Qué es esto?— Inquirió Ron con recelo. Se le arrimó una abeja y le dio un manotazo para espantarla.

—Es miel.

—¡EEEEKKKK!

El enjambre de abejas vuelve a atacar a Ron, pero esta vez Robison estaba preparado y le echó un balde de agua hirviendo encima.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!

—No. Creo que la miel no sirve para desinflamar— concluyó el improvisado curandero, mirando el menjurge inútil con sincero pesar.

—¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¿INTENTAS MATARME?

Pero Robison no le respondió porque de pronto se había quedado de piedra, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, mirando hacía el horizonte.

—Eres un pelmazo, ¿sabías?— Seguía diciendo Ron ajeno a la expresión idiota de su compañero, mientras se quitaba unos aguijones— ¡Ay, mi cara! Y el entrenador más cobarde que he visto en mi vida…

Robison empezó a brincar, agitando las manos y haciendo ruidos como de chango. Luego empezó a correr de un lado a otro, a girar sobre su propio eje y a articular palabras incoherentes. Ron lo miró extrañado, pensando que el tipo necesitaba un loquero urgente, y Robison, al ver que su compañero no entendía lo que intentaba decirle, le agarró un hombro, se lo estrujó con fuerza y empezó a apuntar hacia el mar con su dedo índice libre.

—¡No me agarres de ahí!— Reclamó el pelirrojo, bizqueando por el dolor— ¿Qué no ves que ahí también me madrearon las abejas?

La lengua al fin se le destrabó a Robison.

—R-Ron… nie ¡RONNIE! ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA!

Ron se volvió… ¡ERA UN BARCO!

—Ja, ja, ja ¡Estamos a salvo!

—¡U-una fogata! ¡Una fogata!— Decía el naufrago con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, improvisando la fogata a la velocidad del rayo— ¡Ron, agita tu camisa como si fuera una bandera!

Ron se sacó la camisa, la amarró a un palo y empezó a ondearla.

—¿Así? ¿Así?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡AQUÍ! ¡AQUÍ!

Los dos empezaron a gritar: "¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!"

En el barco…

—Capitán, veo humo en aquella dirección.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí— indicó el marinero apuntando con el índice.

El capitán utiliza los binoculares y descubre a los dos idiotas dando vueltas, saltos y agitando una camisa en un palo.

—Parece que naufragaron. Vamos por ellos.

Una balsa desciende del barco y comienza a acercarse a la isla, con cuatro marineros y el capitán a bordo.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Nos vieron! ¡Nos han visto!

—¡Estamos salvados! ¡Estamos salvados!

Los dos se abrazan, ríen, lloran y bailan alrededor del fuego como unos tontos.

Finalmente, la balsa arribó a la isla. El capitán y sus marineros, bajaron sonrientes, esperando que sus gestos amables confortaran un poco a esos pobres desgraciados. El capitán se adelantó ofreciéndoles su mano.

—Sean bienv… ¡UNGH!

Ron lo había golpeado en la cabeza con el palo del que colgaba su camisa.

—¡Maldito malparido!— Gritó uno de los marineros, completamente indignado.

—¡Está demente! ¿Qué le pasa?— Apuntó otro.

Los marineros empezaron a acercársele tronándose los nudillos para golpearlo, pero Ron, ni tardo ni perezoso, levantó al capitán y lo aprisionó con el palo poniéndoselo en el cuello.

—¡Capitán!

—¡Aléjense de la balsa!— Bramó el pelirrojo.

—Hagan lo que les ordena— Lloriqueó espantado el prisionero, con la voz ahogada a causa del palo.

—¡Ron! ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué haces? — Robison estaba horrorizado.

—¡Sube a bordo! ¡SUBE! ¡SUBE!— Gritó Ron por respuesta, apuntando vehemente la pequeña embarcación.

Robison subió y Ron también sin soltar al capitán, poniéndole cuidado a los marineros.

—¡Atrás! ¡No se acerquen o mato a este hombre! Y tú, Robison ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponte a remar!

—Pero…

—¡Rema!

Robison remó hacía el barco por instrucciones de Ron. Al llegar, el pelirrojo amenazó con ahorcar al capitán si no los izaban a bordo. Finalmente, Ron, ordenó a todos que se lanzaran por la borda y cuando ya solo quedaba el capitán…

—¡Ande, camine!

—Muchacho— rogaba el hombre, intentando inútilmente hacerlo entrar en razón— ¡Muchacho! Cálmate, no te haremos daño, cálmate.

—¡Cállese! Robison, pásame ese rifle.

Robison se quedó de piedra y el capitán empiezó a retorcerse como lombriz de agua puerca.

—¡Dios, estás trastornado! ¡Maldito maníaco!

—¡SÍ, ESTOY LOCO Y QUÉ! ¡ROBISON, PÁSAME EL MALDITO RIFLE!

Ron agarró el rifle que su cómplice le tendía y luego arrojó el capitán por la borda. El hombre cayó en el agua con un gran chapoteo, y los marinos, al ver a su superior a salvo, lanzaron un rugido de batalla y empezaron a subir al barco por una escalerilla. Ron, que ya había previsto eso, le apuntó al que encabezaba la fila y le dio un balazo en el hombro. El hombre cayó al agua y los que venían detrás se quedaron paralizados, viendo al fatídico pelirrojo y su arma dedicándoles una mirada para nada compasiva.

—Al siguiente le volaré los sesos— aseguró con voz fría.

Todos se soltaron de la escalerilla.

—¿Y ahora qué?— Preguntó el desventurado naufrago.

—En este barco buscaremos a Hermione ¿Sabes manejarlo?

—¿Y si no sé? ¿Piensas matarme?

—¡No seas idiota! ¿Sabes o qué?

—Eso creo.

El barco se aleja hacía el horizonte.

—¡Órale, sí sabes!

—¡Pjs! Claro, yo tenía un yate— presumió Robison mirándose las uñas de la mano con aire importante—. Por cierto, naufragué en él.

—¿Yate? — Preguntó Ron, extrañado.

—Es como un minicrucero. Oye, apropósito, hermano ¿Por qué robaste el barco? No era necesario que bajaras a toda la tripulación, ellos pensaban ayudarnos.

—Ellos se atercarían a llevarnos a algún lugar y no me ayudarían a buscar a Hermione… Mira, yo sé que tú ansias regresar a la civilización, así que cuando lleguemos a un puerto puedes quedarte ahí.

—Nel, ya me encariñé de ti, ahora te ayudo.

—No eres gay, ¿verdad?— Ron lo miró asustado.

—¿Qué pasó? A mí me gustan las viejas— Aclaró indignado—. Además, tú estás muy alto y muy flaco para mis gustos, prefiero a los bajitos, pachoncitos y apachurrables—. Los ojos de Robison tomaron un brillo sospechoso mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

Ron se alejó tres pasos de él, sin darle la espalda.

—¿La quieres mucho, verdad? A Hermione— Dijo Robison y Ron se alegró de que le cambiara el tema.

—Sí.

—Debe ser una buena mujer ¿Sabes? Yo tenía muchas mujeres, pero no me amaban. Sólo querían mi dinero y… mi cuerpo.

—¡Ja! Claro, como tú digas— Ron sonrió, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

—No, es la neta. Mira— sacó una foto del bolsillo de su pantalón— Este soy yo.

Era una foto vieja, arrugada, amarillenta. En ella venía retratado un tipo en bikini que sonreía de oreja a oreja, posando de forma que se marcaba cada exagerado musculo de su cuerpo; pues era, a las claras, un fisicoculturista. Ron se carcajeó porque el fulano le recordaba a una especie de Lockhart, pero con músculos.

—Je, je, este no eres tú.

—Claro que sí soy yo. Fíjate bien.

—¡No, en serio! ¿Qué clase de mago te ayudó a hacer esta foto?

—¿Mago?

—Sí, mag… ¡Es decir! ¿Cómo hiciste el truco? Es _montomontaje_.

—¿_Montomontaje_? Querrás decir _fotomontaje_, ¿no? No, no es fotomontaje. Sí soy yo. Es mi cuerpo ¡Mira!

Robison posó igual que el de la foto y Ron lo vio de arriba abajo, luego a la foto y otra vez al tipo. Alzó una ceja, escéptico.

—De acuerdo, ya no estoy musculoso como en la foto, pero en un tiempo lo fui. Tú sabes que nada es para siempre, en especial cuando vives por tres años en una isla desierta donde no hay gimnasios.

—En eso tienes razón, pero… tú tienes el cabello castaño y el fulano de la foto es rubio.

—Era tinte, el agua de mar lo deslavó.

—¿Y el tatuaje?— Apuntó el tatuaje de un ancla que el tipo de la foto lucia en un brazo.

—Debo admitir que era un tatuaje transferible, de los que se ponen con agua. Era para apantallar, a las nenas les gusta ¿No esperarás que me hiciera uno de verdad, verdad? ¿Sabes tú? No son saludables.

Ron miraba con insistencia la foto buscando más cosas que rebatirle al mitómano ese. Entonces se encontró con que el tipo de la foto tenia dientes blancos como perlas y el que tenía enfrente los tenia amarillos y cariados.

—Los dientes. El de la foto los tiene blancos.

Robison le mostró los dientes.

—¿Y no ves que aquí son blancos también?

—¡No manches, wey!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! He de admitirlo, me aburría mucho cuando naufragué en esa isla y como encontré tabaco me puse a hacer habanos con las hojas y a fumármelos, para matar el tiempo. Me hice adicto y después ya no podía parar, por eso se me mancharon ¡Bah, pero no importa! Nada que no se pueda arreglar comprándome una dentadura postiza. Iré de nuevo al Gim ¡Y hola, nenas! Ellas volverán a mis brazos… ¿Seguro que quieres recuperar a tu vieja? Porque yo puedo pasarte algunos bombones.

Ron se agarró del barandal de la borda. El viento le agita el cabello mientras el sol se oculta en el horizonte.

—No deseo otra cosa en este mundo— dijo con aire melancólico.

Los marineros llegaron nadando como pudieron a la isla y atendieron de emergencia al hombre herido. El capitán miró hacia el mar, viendo como su barco daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo lugar, como a una milla de retirado de la isla.

—No saben navegar. No irán muy lejos, los hijos de su %&#*?%# madre. Martín, Homero, ustedes que son los mejores nadadores…— Su mirada se tornó sombría y su voz peligrosa— vayan por ellos

—¡Sí, capitán!— Respondieron los aludidos al unísono.

Martín y Homero se tiraron al mar. Era por todos sabido que eran los hombres más sanguinarios de la tripulación. De hecho, corrían rumores de que se habían hecho a la mar buscando burlar a la ley por crímenes innombrables.

¿Lograrán Ron y Robison salir vivos del problema en que se metieron? ¡Estén atentos al próximo capítulo! (Sí, habrá próximo. Disculpen ustedes que me haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero este fic no se va a quedar incompleto. Ya está terminado ahí en mi casa, solo que a veces me da flojera transcribirlo).

¡Nos vemos, pues! ¡Suerte!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es obra de la súper genial J.K. Rowling, una mujer mundialmente conocida. Si yo ganara dinero escribiendo sobre su obra ¿creen que saldría impune tan fácil?

**Capitulo 4: La Reina de Corazones.**

Los piratas llegaron a un puerto. Muy cerca de donde "estacionaron" el barco pirata había otro de madera, con una sirena adornando la popa. Tenía la bandera pirata izada y era muy peculiar: el cráneo estaba de perfil y tenía forma de corazón y en lugar de las típicas tibias cruzadas lo que tenía eran unas rosas. Además la bandera no era negra sino rosa. Hermione siguió observando el barco y se quedó boquiabierta al notar que las velas, a juego con la bandera, tenían forma de… corazón y eran de color rosa (lectores que ven One Piece, ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta que esto es un intento de describir el barco de Alvida). Pero lo que más, más le impresionó a la protagonista de nuestra historia fueron el puerto y los habitantes.

Todas las casas eran clones unas de otras: todas estaban pintadas de rosa, tenían ventanas y puertas en forma de corazón, y los jardines estaban plagados de rosas de todos los colores, que trepaban libres y salvajes por bardas, arcos y dinteles.

Los habitantes eran muy extraños. Hombres, mujeres y niños ostentaban ropa con un mismo motivo: Naipes. Hermione veía estampados de corazones, sotas, espadas y bastones por todos lados, como si todo el mundo ahí procurara los servicios de un mismo diseñador.

Hermione vio como toda la gente quedaba pasmada a la vista del desfile de los piratas por media calle, viéndolos con caras entre la desesperación y el terror. Los que ya estaban dentro de sus casas cerraban puertas y ventanas a su paso. Hermione se estaba preguntando qué pasaba cuando Jack interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Bienvenida a mi pueblo— extendió los brazos de manera teatral—: _¡La Reina de Corazones!_

El nombre explicaba por qué tanta cursilería.

Hermione se acordó de Ron y unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Aunque el lugar era cursi le pareció romántico, hubiera sido muy hermoso pasar su luna de miel en un lugar como ese. Sí, y de seguro Ron se la pasaría quejándose de tanta melosidad, pensó Hermione. Dejó escapar una risa triste y se secó la cara.

—Perdone, White— dijo agarrándole una manga al capitán.

—¿Por qué, capitana?

—Por lo de anoche. No debí comportarme así. Fui una salvaje.

—No se preocupe, capitana. Es de entender: estaba borracha y urgida.

—¡Yo no estaba urgida! —Repuso Hermione—. Estaba… desconsolada porque nunca probé a mi marido.

—¿¡NUNCA!

—¡Pues no!— Aclaró indignada—. Yo me case virgen, ¿sabe? No soy como esas güilas, que seguramente usted conoce, que se entregan a la primera. Por eso mi marido se casó conmigo, porque nos respetábamos, porque nos queríamos y, sobre todo, porque no nos entregamos a la primera.

Jack la miró escéptico, pero se guardó sus comentarios. Se volvió hacia su tripulación para dar instrucciones sobre la carga.

De pronto, un gato atigrado salió de una ventana hacía la calle y corrió hacía ellos. Su dueña, una niña como de once años, intentó detenerlo, pero no lo logró.

—¡_Cheshire_, No! —gritaba angustiada.

Intentó correr tras él para atraparlo, pero su padre la levantó en volandas y la metió a la casa, al tiempo que decía:

—¡No, Alicia, ya es demasiado tarde para él!

El gato trotó hasta Hermione, se sentó frente a ella y empezó a lamerse la cara.

—Hola, minino— saludó Hermione, acuclillándose para estar más a su altura y sonriéndole.

Jack volteó y al ver al gato soltó un jadeo de espanto, lo mismo que todos los demás piratas, al parecer nadie más que Hermione se había percatado de la presencia del gato hasta ese momento.

—¡Un gato atigrado! —musitó con horror, palideciendo de pronto. Se llevó una mano al corazón, parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un sincope

—¡U-un gato! ¡Un gato atigrado! —Repetían los piratas. Todos lucían la misma expresión de horror en sus caras como si en lugar un simple, vulgar e inofensivo gato tuviesen en frente al mismísimo Lucifer. Hermione no entendía a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡No sean cobardes, es un simple gato!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que los gatos atigrados traen mala suerte! —Alegó Tylor.

Hermione puso cara de What? Esa era la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado en su vida. Había oído que los gatos traían mala suerte, pero eran los negros no los atigrados.

—¡Por favor, aléjese de él, es peligroso! —Suplicó el capitán.

—¡Qué estupidez! —Contestó Hermione y se volvió hacia el gato, dándole golpecitos al suelo con una mano para llamar su atención—. Msh, msh ¡Ven, gatito! ¡Gatito! Msh, msh.

El gato se levantó y camino hacía ella. Los piratas retrocedieron espantados, chocando los de atrás con los de adelante.

Hermione empezó a acariciar al gato, este arqueaba el lomo bajo sus manos mientras ronroneaba.

—¡Por Barba Azul bendito!— Exclamaron horrorizados, incluso hubo algunos que hasta se persignaron.

Smith sacó su pistola con trabajos y, con manos temblorosas, le apuntó al gato y le disparó. La bala rebotó en el suelo (y por poco y le da en una mano a Hermione) cerca de las patas del animal y este salió huyendo asustado, bufando con todos los pelos del lomo erizados. Smith corrió tras él disparando como un enajenado mientras daba gritos de loco. De pronto varios piratas desenvainaron sus sables y lanzaron rugidos de batalla, uniéndose al intento de linchamiento, tras la zaga del pobre y desventurado gato.

Hermione se había quedado de piedra. Jack se secaba el sudor con un pañuelo.

—Espero que lo maten. No sé qué sería de nosotros si la Reina llegara a enterarse de que hay un gato atigrado rondando por el pueblo.

—¿Qué?

—Ella los odia porque son diabólicos y maquiavélicos. Hay una ley que exige que se les mate inmediatamente por alta traición. Todo el mundo sabe que intentan derrocar a Su Majestad.

Hermione no podía creerlo ¿Era una broma?

—¿Es broma, verdad? ¿Quién es esa dichosa Reina?

Todos los piratas se miraron unos a otros.

—Es mi madre— susurró Jack con voz temblorosa.

—Capitán, ella debe estar esperándonos.

—Es verdad, hay que entregar el botín. No le gusta que la hagan esperar.

Caminaron con paso apresurado. Hermione casi tuvo que correr tras ellos.

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Entre tanto, Ron y Robison acababan de participar en una encarnizada batalla por sus vidas contra los marineros matones. En ese momento arrojaban los cuerpos inconscientes al mar.

—Ah… ah… ah… lo… lo… gramos— logró decir Ron entre jadeos.

—Ah… ah… sí… ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Robison sin resuello.

—¿Cómo que qué? ¡Pues vámonos! No estamos ni siquiera a un kilometro alejados de la isla ¿No que sabías manejar esta cosa?

— Pos sí, pero ya se me olvidó.

—¡Eres un zoperutano! —Gritó Ron. Robison se encogió de hombros.

—Hago lo que puedo.

Ron lo dejó y, rondando por el barco, encontró la puerta que daba al cuarto de maquinas, donde se metió y se puso a pensar.

—Cuando el capitán de este barco vea que sus hombres no regresan enviará más para que nos maten ¿Qué haré? Si tan sólo Hermione estuviera aquí… ¡No! No me voy a acobardar, prometí no volverme a acobardar nunca más ¡Si quieren venir que vengan! Aún así debo pensar en cómo salir de aquí ¿Y si uso magia? — Miró su varita rota con desconfianza.

Ron recordaba un hechizo que Harry y él habían puesto en práctica una vez en sus tiempos de estudiantes, cuando escucharon a Draco Malfoy contarle a sus amigotes que en medio del lago de Hogwarts, en un islote, había un cofre lleno de oro y piedras preciosas. Como no sabían cómo manejar el bote, acudieron a Hermione (claro que ella no sabía para qué querían el hechizo) y los dos se aventuraron en busca del mentado islote. A propósito, ese día lo que encontraron fue una visita a la enfermería, castigos, regaños, puntos menos para Griffindor y casi la expulsión gracias a su querido profesor de Pociones Severus Snape, porque resultó que en el lago no había ningún tesoro sino que eran puros cuentos que Draco se había inventado con la intención de meterlos en problemas.

Ron, mordiéndose el labio, empuñó la varita rota. Rogó a todos los santos que el hechizo no se volviera en su contra y lo lanzó en contra de las máquinas… se oyó un estallido, un golpe sordo y el barco comenzó a moverse a toda máquina haciendo que Robison cayera y se deslizara por toda la cubierta.

—¡Ogh! ¡El barco está poseído! ¡Ron! ¿Ron, dónde estás? ¡Ron!

Robison lo buscó por todos lados y al fin lo encontró en el cuarto de máquinas… sólo que en una situación muy extraña: su cabeza estaba atascada en el techo y su cuerpo colgaba mientras Ron pataleaba en el aire intentando zafarse.

—¿Cómo diablos llegaste a estar así?

oooooooooOooooooooo

Hermione, el capitán Jack y la mitad de la tripulación del _Perla Blanca_ (el nombre del barco, muy original, ¿no?) llegaron al castillo de la madre de Jack. Tocaron el portón, que estaba cerrado a cal y canto, y desde adentro les contestó una voz ronca y potente, como la de un troll:

—¿¡QUIÉN!

—Eh… soy yo, madre, tu hijo.

—¡YO NO TENGO NINGÚN HIJO!

—Soy tu hijo Jack…— los labios le temblaban— madre.

La madre ya no respondió. Cinco minutos después, la puerta el portón fue abierto y frente a ellos apareció una chica chaparrita, de cabello recogido en trenzas, con frenos en los dientes y con anteojos redondos tan empañados y rallados que no se le veían los ojos. Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Ho-hola, capitán Jack.

—Hola, Elizabeth.

—¡ELIZABETH, DEJA DE ESTAR HABLANDO Y DEJA QUE PASE ESE DESGRACIADO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Elizabeth los dejó pasar, haciéndole mala cara a Hermione en cuanto se dio cuenta que era una mujer.

Llegaron a la sala de visitas. La habitación estaba en penumbra salvo por un fuego en la chimenea. Frente a ellos había un sillón cómodo y gigantesco de espaldas. Ahí estaba sentada la madre de Jack, a quién sólo podían verle una mano, con un enorme puro en los dedos. Esta hizo girar el sillón y encaró a su hijo. Hermione quedó impresionada con el aspecto de la mujer.

Era una vieja tan alta como Hagrid, sólo que tenía, fácil, unos cien kilos más que él. Vestía con una casaca color fucsia, unos calzoncillos largos de terciopelo del mismo color, medias blancas, zapatos con hebillas de oro y un tricornio adornado con una pluma de avestruz. En la cintura (o donde debería estar esta) llevaba una pistola que lucía ridículamente pequeña en comparación con su dueña. Las uñas, tan largas que más bien parecían garfios, estaban pintados de rojo igual que sus labios, tan delgados que se veían mezquinos. Finalmente, los rizos de su cabello eran una elaborada obra de arte, tan bien definidos y lustrosos, que Hermione, recordando su cabello lleno de orzuela y crespo por exponerlo tanto tiempo al viento salino del mar, sintió vergüenza y un poco de envidia.

El nombre de tan llamativo monstruo era Bianca White.

—¡Madre! —Exclamó Jack eufórico, corriendo hacía ella con los brazos extendidos.

Pero su madre lo recibió con una patada en la cara que lo mandó volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Hermione y Elizabeth se taparon la boca, escandalizadas.

—No te me acerques, despojo, arruinas mi peinado (se lo acomoda) ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi sesión de _manicure_? ¡Mira! (le enseña una mano con el esmalte todo corrido) ¡Por tu culpa se arruinó todo!

—Si me disculpa, Majestad, si usted no se estuviera moviendo a cada rato…—empezó a decir Elizabeth.

—¿Acaso me estás culpando a mí, estúpida? —interrumpió la viejarrona con voz de trueno.

—No, Majestad— se apresuró a contestar la muchacha mientras se alejaba sin parar de hacer reverencias—. Perdone mi impertinencia.

Bianca se volvió hacía Jack.

—Contesta, cerdo malnacido, ¿a qué viniste?

—A visitarla, madre— contestó este desde el suelo mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula.

—A visitarme, ah…— sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas—Y supongo que no has venido con las manos vacías, ¿verdad, vago? Le has traído un regalo a tu pobre y desvalida madre.

Hermione que se había acercado a Jack para ayudarlo a levantarse, soltó:

—¡Ja! ¿Pobre y desva…?

Jack le tapó la boca rápidamente, negando con la cabeza.

—No la provoque— advirtió entre dientes.

Sin embargo, la mastodonte ya había reparado en que el pirata que ayudaba a su hijo tenía un aspecto muy afeminado. Para cerciorarse que no eran imaginaciones suyas, acercó su carota muy cerca de la de Hermione, levantándole el cabello con su respiración de paso.

—¿Y quién es esta ramera?

—¡Ramera usted! —replicó Hermione por instinto.

La gorilona se quedó boquiabierta, todos retrocedieron espantados, esperando con horror el momento en que Bianca White reduciría a Hermione a un amasijo de carne irreconocible. Jack se levantó de inmediato y se paró frente a Hermione, estirando ambos brazos, para servirle como escudo.

—¡Madre, por Dios, perdónela! ¡No sabe lo que dice! ¡No le haga daño!

La mujer lo mandó a volar de un manotazo. Luego, estiró su garra, la cerró sobre la cabeza de Hermione y la levantó. Hermione gimió de dolor, todos se taparon los ojos, Jack gritó horrorizado ¡Era el fin de la capitana Granger-Weasley! Ahora la cruel "reina" la sujetaría de los pies con la otra mano, tiraría de ambos extremos y desmembraría en dos a la lengua larga chica ¡Pobre, había sido tan divertido viajar con ella! Algunos ya lloraban su muerte.

Pero no, Bianca sólo quería verla más de cerca.

—Dime, Jackie, querido ¿Esta muchacha es tu nueva adquisición?

Todos abrieron los ojos y al ver a Hermione entera (pataleando en el aire, eso sí, pues Bianca aún la sujetaba de la cabeza) suspiraron aliviados.

—¡Yo no soy adquisición de nadie! ¡No soy un objeto! ¡SUÉLTEME!

La gorila abrió la mano y Hermione cayó de nalgas. La mujer se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, le dio una chupada a su puro e hizo aros con el humo.

—Me agrada.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Jack.

—¿Eeh? —exclamó Elizabeth.

Todos los demás piratas lanzaron un grito de júbilo ante tan feliz noticia. Bianca sonrió.

—Hasta que traes algo que vale la pena. Me agrada porque tiene agallas, eso es exactamente lo que necesitas, Jack. Ya que tú no tienes huevos, ella los tendrá por los dos. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Oh, madre! —Logró decir Jack, conmovido hasta las lágrimas. Bianca levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

—Pero… — volvió a levantar a Hermione de la cabeza y la plantó frente a sí— Lo que no me gusta es que está muy ñenga ¡Mira esas caderas tan estrechas!

—Cierto, madre.

—¡Óigame…!

—Sí, está muy enclenque…—siguió diciendo la mujerona, ignorándola olimpicamente— así que asegúrate bien de que pueda aliviarse de los hijos como Dios manda.

—Madame— interrumpió Elizabeth, haciendo una reverencia—, si me permite la observación— miró con odio a Hermione— se dice "parir" o "dar a luz" porque son términos mucho más correctos que "aliviarse"; el embarazo no es una enfermedad.

Bianca dio una patada en el suelo que hizo cimbrar la estancia.

—¡MALDICIÓN! ¿ES QUE TÚ NO PUEDES TENER EL HOCICO CERRADO, ESCUINCLA? ¡LOS HIJOS NO SON MÁS QUE TUMORES CON PATAS, POR ESO PARIR ES ALIVIARSE!

Jack, apesadumbrado, agachó la cabeza.

—¡Oiga…!— empezó a reclamar Hermione, pero la semigiganta la vuelve a interrumpir:

—Ahora ve y dile a esa sarta de inútiles que tendremos una fiesta y que tienen que ponerse a preparar la tragazón y a organizarlo todo—ordenó volviéndose hacia la cuatro ojos— ¡Celebraremos el compromiso de este tumor con patas porque al fin tuvo el primer acierto de su cochina vida!

Ya en la mentada fiesta, todos tragaban y comían haciendo gala de sus malos modales… todos menos Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a Jack luciendo una cara de sargento mal pagado.

—¿Qué pasa, ma… ¡digo!... capitana? ¿No piensa comer?

—No me hable.

—¿Qué?

—¡Cómo pudo! Sabe que soy viuda… ¡Viuda por su culpa! Y encima se atreve a decirle a su madre que soy su novia.

—Escuche, _Nuncalediréminombre_, es necesario hacer esta farsa. Ya sé que usted está de luto y que nunca se casaría con el patán que asesinó a su marido, pero mi madre no entiende de esas cosas. Cuando se le contradice suele ser muy desagradable, a usted no le ha tocado verla de mal humor…

—¿No? ¿Entonces cuándo lo recibió con esa patada estaba de buenas?

—E-es su manera de demostrarme su amor.

—¿Y cuando lo llamó "tumor con patas" también fue un cariñito? Mire, ya sé que es su madre y le debe respeto, pero eso no le da derecho a ella de humillarlo y pisotearlo ¡Debería reclamarle!

—¡CHIST! Baje la voz— dijo alarmado, llevándose un dedo a los labios y viendo de soslayo a su madre para asegurarse que no la había escuchado.

—¡NO! Escúcheme bien, si usted no se anima a hablar con sus señora madre lo haré yo—. Hermione se levantó resuelta.

Jack ya la iba a sentar cuando un hueso de pollo se impactó contra su frente con la fuerza de un proyectil y casi lo deja K.O.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres un estúpido, Jack! —Estalló la madre— ¿Qué tal si ese hubiera sido una bala de verdad, eh? — le dio un zape capaz de haberle sacado el cerebro por la nariz a un ser humano sin los refuerzos genéticos de Jack—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te cuides la espalda y estés alerta? ¿Eh? — le metió otro zape— ¿Cuántas?

—Lo siento, madre, no volverá a pasar— balbuceó el hijo, bizqueando y tambaleándose.

—¡Óigame, mons…!— Hermione se empezó a arriscar las mangas. Jamás en su vida había presenciado tanta brutalidad materna junta. Estaba indignada. Pero Jack la sentó bruscamente, evitando así una desgracia.

—Está bien, no me hizo nada—. Por toda respuesta, Hermione le apretó el reciente chichón de la frente— ¡AU! — Se lo tapa—. Está bien, ya sé que mi madre no le agrada, pero no se preocupe, usted no tendrá que soportarla porque yo le ayudaré a huir. Pero mientras esté aquí no la provoque ¡Por lo que más quiera! Porque si no, todos vamos a sufrir las consecuencias

En la cocina, Will estaba atareado sirviendo tragos, que era lo tenía mayor demanda. Elizabeth se asomó.

—Will, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Sí, por favor. Reparte estos en la mesa de Madame White— le dio una charola llena de vasos.

Elizabeth agarró la charola y fue al comedor. Cuando vio a Hermione platicando con el capitán los lentes comenzaron a brillarle amenazadoramente.

—¡Maldita confianzuda!

Del bolsillo de su mandil sacó un frasco que ponía en la etiqueta: "Veneno. No se deje al alcance de los niños", con una calaca adjunta. Vertió el contenido en un vaso y se lo llevó a Hermione.

—Aquí tiene…— su voz era ponzoñosa— milady.

—Gracias.

Pero Hermione ni le hacía caso al vaso, más bien seguía viendo a la madre de Jack y, de vez en cuando, a Elizabeth, que le dedicaba miradas de odio. En eso, Bianca empujó la mesa (que les quedaba al pescuezo a todos para que ella alcanzara su comida cómodamente) y ahorcó a Jack con ella a propósito. Este casi se ahoga si no es por los piratas, que corrieron en su auxilio y lo zafaron. Le quedó un moretón alrededor del cuello.

—JA, JA, JA, JA, JA. Te dije que te mantuvieras en guardia— Tronó dándole una palmada a su jamona pierna— ¡Eso es para que aprendas! JA, JA, JA…

Miró a los piratas, que la veían con caras reprobatorias.

—¿Y USTEDES QUÉ VEN? ¡RÍANSE CONMIGO, MARINEROS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡JA, JA, JA…!

Como no les quedaba de otra, los marineros rieron muy a fuerzas. Hermione se levantó molesta de su silla.

—¿A… dónde va? —dijo semi afónico.

—A dormir— estaba harta de ver tanta injusticia y lo peor del caso es que ese idiota no hacía nada para remediarlo.

—¿No se tomará su whisky?

Hermione miró el vaso y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces, me lo puedo tomar?

—Si quiere.

Jack se lo sambutió de un solo trago. Elizabeth se tapó el rostro con las manos en el preciso instante en que Jack empezó a ahogarse con el veneno y comenzó a boquear.

—¿Capitán? —Hermione lo veía, alarmada.

Jack cayó al suelo cual vil res y ahí comenzó a convulsionarse, echando espumarajos por la boca mezclados con sangre. Todos, a excepción de Bianca, corrieron a ver qué le pasaba.

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! —gritaba Smith, zangoloteándolo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntaba Hermione cada vez más asustada.

—Sepa, se desparramó de repente— obvió alguien tras ella.

—¡Capitán, aguante!

—¡Llévenlo a su cuarto! ¡Traigan un doctor! —Indicaba Hermione, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por sobre el escándalo que se había originado en torno al caído.

—Buuuu… Snif… Buuuu…—era lo único que salía de la boca de la asesina.

La bestial madre de Jack dio un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que todo el ajetreo que armaban los marineros se detuviera un instante. La monstruosa cara de la mujer los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido… y luego sonrió.

—El que haya envenenado al zoquete ese le hizo un favor al mundo. Ja, ja, ja ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Que siga la juerga! Ja, ja, ja…— le tomó a una botella que traía y el Whisky se le derramó por las comisuras de la boca.

ooooooooooOooooooooo

Cuando el doctor salió de la habitación del capitán, todos corrieron hacía él con la ansiada pregunta:

—¿Murió?

—No, se le suministró el antídoto a tiempo.

Todos dejaron escapar silbidos de alivio.

—¿Alguna recomendación, doctor? —Preguntó Hermione.

—Sí, en primer lugar tienen que darle mucha leche…

Los piratas idiotas se empezaron a reír.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Leche…!— Smith se pegaba en la rodilla, para darle énfasis al chiste.

—¡Jo, jo, jo, jo, jo! ¡Leche como a los niños de pecho! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!— reía Tylor sujetándose el estomago.

—Jackie, mi amor…— siguió diciendo Smith con voz afeminada, haciendo como que arrulla a un niño entre sus brazos— ¡Agu, gugu, ta taa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¿Es que ustedes no pueden tomarse nada en serio? —Gritó Hermone, girándose rabiosa hacia ellos.

Todos se callaron… aunque dejaban escapar resoplidos burlones de vez en cuando.

—… y reposo, pero no demasiado— el doctor retomó la palabra—. Es necesario que se mueva porque si no le puede hacer daño… ¡Ah! Y algo más…

Y mientras el doctor seguía dándole instrucciones a Hermione, Elizabeth se escurría al cuarto de su no intencionada víctima. Elizabeth se hincó a un lado del lecho de su capitán, y al verlo tan pálido y demacrado por los dolores sufridos hace unos momentos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tomó una de las manos masculinas entre las suyas, se la llevó a la mejilla y ahí la sostuvo.

—¿Qué es esto? —su voz era bajita, solemne— ¿Un frasco que mi amado empuña? ¿Causó un veneno su temprana muerte? ¡Ingrato! ¿Todo lo apuraste? ¡Todo! ¿Y ni una gota me dejaste para seguirte? Besaré tus labios: tal vez aún haya algún veneno en ellos y me regalará su bálsamo la muerte.

La fatídica e improvisada Julieta besó a su Romeo, pero luego se separó de él berreando más escandalosamente que una _bashee_. Soltó la mano de Jack y esta cayó aguadamente a un lado mientras Elizabeth se jalaba las greñas y se las arrancaba a puñados mientras seguía chillando y moqueando, pero lejos de acabar con el drama empezó a tirar de su escote con tanta fuerza e insistencia que acabó rasgándolo… ah, y luego se revolcó de espaldas sobre la alfombra (o sea, denle un Oscar, señores, esto se llama dejar la dignidad y la estética de lado para demostrar lo que es el sufrimiento de verdad).

Ya que pudo recuperar un poco la razón, se arrastró hasta un escritorio y, con manos temblorosas, se apropió de un abrecartas. Lo empuñó con ambas manos y oprimió la punta contra su pecho, a la altura del corazón.

—¡Oh, bien hallado acero, préstame tus servicios!— Gruesos lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas, mientras le daba un último vistazo al rostro lívido de Jack) ¡Allá voy, amado mío!

Quiso clavarse el arma, pero lamentablemente esta no tenía el suficiente filo.

—¡Entra, maldita sea!

De pronto, alguien comenzó a mover el picaporte. Temiéndose descubierta, Elizabeth se metió de un clavado debajo de la cama en el mismo instante en que Hermione entró.

—Despierte— dijo y lo zangoloteó, pero como no lo hizo le dio un cachetadón— ¡Despierte!

—¡Ouch! —Jack se incorporó en la cama, sobándose la mejilla— ¿Qué mala estrella me alumbra este día para que precisamente hoy todos me traten con la punta del pie?

—Lo siento— se excusó ella, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado—, pero el doctor dijo que no debía dormir demasiado y…

—¡Al diablo con el matasanos! ¿Quién fue?

—¿Quién fue qué?

—El que me echó el veneno ¿Quién fue?

—Eso no importa ahora. El doctor…

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Iba a morirme! — La miró en silencio un momento, con la mandíbula tensa— ¿Ha sido usted, verdad? Buscaba venganza por lo de su marido. Envenenó el Whisky y dejó que yo me lo tomara…

—¡No, Jack, se equivoca, yo nunca…!

—¡Por Dios, no nos hagamos tarugos! Desde un principio sospeché que usted se unía a mi tripulación para vengarse, pero pasaron los días y como no ocurría nada, pensé que me había perdonado… Pero veo que me equivoqué miserablemente.

Hermione se puso pálida, es verdad, aquellas habían sido sus negras intenciones desde un principio, pero nunca encontró el valor y en cambio se dejó ablandar poco a poco por aquellos desalmados y bulliciosos hombres. Ella bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

—Por favor, júreme que no fue usted— suplicó.

Hermione miró a Jack a los ojos, tenían una expresión muy curiosa… ¿Acaso era lo que se estaba imaginando?

—¡Jack, usted…!

—Por favor, júremelo… yo no podría soportar vivir con semejante duda, porque yo a usted… yo…— La duda flotaba en el aire, aunque Hermione sabía la respuesta. Jack fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco.

Hermione sentía su corazón como loco y también podía oír el de él ¡Dios no podía ser! ¿Le atraía? La pobre se sintió asaeteada por la culpa, pues en su mente traicionaba a su Ron con el hombre que le había dado muerte. Quiso apartar su mirada de la de Jack, repelerlo de un empujón, huir… pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, al contrario se quedó clavada donde estaba, esperando con los labios entreabiertos y temblorosos el momento en que él los rozara con los suyos… entre tanto él seguía acercándose. Sintió su tibio aliento… una mano masculina posándose en su cintura… Hermione cerró los ojos, dispuesta a abandonarse a los deseos carnales que la tenían presa, sintiéndose vil, sucia y miserable…

Jack se detuvo. Por las mejillas de Hermione corrían brillantes lágrimas.

—Lo siento. No tengo derecho.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y suspiró, libre al fin de tan despreciable hechizo.

—No, no lo tiene— respondió con voz amarga y rencorosa.

En ese momento, Elizabeth salió de debajo de la cama hecha una fiera, y al verlos tan juntos todavía (Confirmando sus sospechas) se abalanzó sobre Hermione queriéndole encajar el abrecartas en los ojos.

—¡RESBALOZA! ¡PUTA DE A PESO!

—¡Ay! ¿Qué demo…? ¿De dónde salió esta loca?

—¡PERRA! ¡ZORRA! ¡GÜILA!

—¡Elizabeth, déjala! ¿Qué te ha hecho? —gritó Jack tratando de separarlas.

Los piratas (que observaban el chisme desde el momento en que Hermione entró al cuarto) veían la pelea desde afuera, con las caras pegadas al vidrio de la ventana.

—¿¡Qué hacen ahí parados! ¡VENGAN A AYUDARME!

—Sí, capitán.

Pero siguieron ahí parados viendo el argüende. Entonces llegó Bianca, que con sus manazas apartó a los chismosos de un golpe y entró en la habitación.

—Je, je, je. Una pelea por el maricón de mi hijo— le bebe al whisky de la botella.

Hermione había logrado que Elizabeth soltara el arma, pero ahora esta intentaba llegar a sus ojos con sus afiladas uñas.

—¡GOLFA! ¡PIRUJA! ¡USURPADORA!

—¡Su… él… ta… me!

—Madre, ayúdeme, por favor— jadeó Jack con esfuerzo.

—No, arréglatelas tú solo, tal vez así se te quite lo maricotas. Mañana nos iremos al puerto _Tepicoallí_, así que preparen todo, nos iremos en mi barco (Sale tragándole a la botella).

—¡Sí, Su Majestad! —contestaron todos a coro, pero sin dejar de presenciar el chisme

El pleito siguió hasta muy entrada la noche. Al fin se hartaron todos y se fueron a la cocina a seguir vaciando barriles de cerveza y botellas de whisky y ron.

Después de un rato, Will, apurado, corría llevando una bandeja con alcohol, algodón, gasas, vendas y banditas.

—¿Sigue el pleito? —Preguntó Tylor casi dormido

—Sí, señor— respondió Will.

¿Quién va ganando? —quiso saber alguien.

—Aún no lo sé, señor.

—¿Para qué es todo eso, Will?

—Para las heridas, señor.

—¿Están muy mal las viejas esas?

—No, ellas no tienen ningún rasguño. Son para las heridas del capitán. Es el que se ha llevado la peor parte por intentar separarlas.

—¡Chale! —dijeron todos al unísono.

—¡Will! ¡Will! —Empezó a clamar Jack desde la habitación, con voz apenas audible— ¿Dónde están mis banditas, Will?

—Voy, mi capitán.

Will corrió con el botiquín a la habitación, donde se oye que tiran cosas a manotazos y cachetadas.

**Disclaimer:** (Otra vez) Oigan, estaba preguntándome si usar nombres de personajes con autor para ponérselos a los propios se considera plagio, así que para evitarme problemas, ahí va: **Jack, Will y Elizabeth** son nombres propiedad de _Disney_ (aunque los personajes que aparecen aquí y sus respectivas personalidades son completamente míos). Lo mismo pasa con **Robison Crussoe**, el nombre es propiedad de su autor, Daniel Defoe. Y ¿qué más? ¡Ah, sí! Los nombres y conceptos que aparecieron aquí respecto al mundo de _Alicia en el País de las maravillas _son propiedad intelectual de Lewis Carrol, yo sólo los tomé prestados para amenizar el fanfic un rato.

Ah, por cierto: ya para irme y antes de que se me olvide, déjenme comentarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo ¡Sí, lectores, la siguiente actualización es el final!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Este fic puede considerarse tan sólo un homenaje a su trabajo, hecho por una de sus fans ¿Cobré por ello? ¡Ni hablar! Eso sería una falta de respeto.

**Capitulo 5: **_**La Boda.**_

Al día siguiente, toda la tripulación estaba formada frente al barco. Bianca, látigo en mano, pasaba revista.

—¡En firmes, Tylor! — Tylor se puso en firmes —¡Pies juntos, Smith! ¡Pecho fuera, William, maricotas! ¡Tú no te rías, Kawasaki, o te rompo la mandíbula otra vez! — El tal Kawasaki, que se había estado riendo disimuladamente de los demás, calló abruptamente y apretó los labios.

De pronto, Bianca paró su andar al llegar con Hermione, Jack y Elizabeth respectivamente. Hermione tenía un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda; Elizabeth lucia uno en la barbilla; pero Jack estaba parchado por donde sea por banditas y gasas, tenía una venda alrededor de la cabeza y un ojo morado. Parecía un soldado recién llegado de un frente de batalla.

Bianca examinó al trío con el ceño fruncido.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!— Tronó de pronto, estampándole una palmada de felicitaciones en la espalda a su vapuleado hijo que lo mandó a proyectarse de getas contra el suelo. Justo cuando este se estaba incorporando, la semigiganta dio un paso al frente (para enfrentarse a las féminas) y le pisó la mano derecha. Jack abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua, ahogando un grito de dolor (porque si decía algo lo más seguro es que le fuera peor).

—¿Así que ayer se pelearon por mi hijo? — Interrogó la semigiganta.

—¡Sí!—contestó presurosa Elizabeth.

—¡No!—respondió una indignada Hermione.

—¿Sí o no, pues? A ver, ¿dónde está el intelectual del crimen? ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado de Jack?

—Aquí… madre— respondió Jack con voz adolorida.

—¿Qué haces ahí abajo, infeliz? — Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

—Gracias, madre— Jack se sobó la mano dolorida.

—¿Con que me andabas viendo los calzones, eh?

La vieja traía pantalones.

—No, madre ¿Cómo cree?

—¡No contradigas lo que estoy viendo! — Bianca le atravesó una bofetada que le tiró un diente. Luego lo jaló hacía sí y le dio un apretujón entre sus brazos, que le sacó el aire de los pulmones, y dijo:— ¡Bien, mi cabrón, eso demuestra que no es tan joto como aparenta! Je, je, je… ¡Ahora, larguémonos!

ooooooooOoooooooo

Cuando el barco comenzó su viaje, Bianca se acercó a Elizabeth, que veía como se alejaban del muelle.

—¿Tú qué haces ahí parada? —preguntó.

—Veo el horizonte.

—¡Qué horizonte ni que nada! ¡Tú te bajas aquí!

Y sin más explicaciones la levantó por la cintura y la lanzó al mar. Hermione veía el espectáculo horrorizada.

—¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad! ¿Por qué me hace esto? — gritaba Elizabeth, chapoteando en el agua.

—Porque eres un estorbo para que se lleve a cabo la boda de mi hijo con la Granger-Weasley—respondió escuetamente— ¡Así que lárgate para la casa!

Cuando Hermione oyó esto, corrió a encerrarse en su camarote.

—¡Nunca, nadie me casara con ese pelado! ¡No! —Decía ella dando vueltas por la habitación como fiera enjaulada mientras negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente.

Elizabeth seguía el barco a nado.

—Madam White, nos sigue siguiendo—Informó Smith.

—¿Qué nunca va entender esa escuincla? ¡Láncenle los arpones!

—Pero, Su Majestad…

—¡OBEDECE! — Tajó, mirándolo con ojos de asesina.

—Elizabeth, por órdenes de su Majestad, La Reina de Corazones, usted tiene que ser atravesada con arpones— anunció el segundo al mando asomándose por la borda—. Yo le sugiero que se largue.

—¡NUNCA! Prefiero la muerte a dejar que esa víbora se case con mi Jack.

—Bueno.

Pero en vez de lanzarle los arpones, Smith tuvo compasión de ella: Le arrojó un barril de cerveza lleno, que le cayó en la cabeza y la desmayó. El cuerpo de Elizabeth se hundió poco a poco en el océano mientras el barco siguió su curso.

Pero "Hierba mala nunca muere". Elizabeth apareció en la orilla de la playa, con la sangre corriéndole por el rostro y chillando a lágrima viva. Se volvió hacía el mar y se puso a gritar sus derechos sobre Jack al puntito negro que ya era el barco, luego se dejó caer de rodillas, volvió a rasgar su vestido y se echó arena en la cabeza, mientras berreaba: "¡AAAAY, MI JACK!". _La llorona_ le quedaba guanga.

Elizabeth estaba en medio de su drama, cuando un barco se estrelló con el muelle haciéndolo pedazos. De él bajaron dos hombres con aspecto de cavernícolas, se arrojaron sobre la arena y se pusieron a besarla como locos. De pronto, Robison reparó en la mujer que daba sendos alaridos y, ni tardo ni perezoso, se le dejó ir como gato a bofe queriéndole dar un beso a la fuerza.

—¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡AYUDAAAAA!

Ron corrió a su rescate y trató de quitárselo de encima, pero era muy difícil, Robison parecía pegado a la mujer con pegamento industrial. El pelirrojo agarró un remo que estaba cerca, lo metió entre ambos cuerpos, pero nada. Ya en completa desesperación, agarró vuelo y golpeó en la cara a Robison con él y éste salió volando.

—¿Está bien, señorita? — Quiso saber Ron mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, gracias.

—¿Estás loco? —Reclamó el pelirrojo, volviéndose hacía Robison.

—Ah… ah… ah… no— respondió jadeante este, con los labios reventados y llenos de sangre—, es que hace mucho que no veo una vieja… Pero no seas mala, dame un besito.

Robison trató de nuevo acercarse a Elizabeth, pero esta corrió a esconderse tras la espalda de Ron y este empuñó el remo, amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo.

—Tranquilo.

Robison agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

Ron volteó hacía su izquierda como si de pronto algo lo llamase y entonces lo vio. Vio el barco en el que se robaron a su esposa (Recuerden que se habían llevado el barco rosa y habían dejado ese ahí). Ron corrió como enajenado hacia allá con el remo en la mano, Elizabeth corrió atrás de él, para protegerse, y Robison también, pero para tirársela.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE, ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY VIVO! — Ron subió al barco y corrió por todas partes gritando el nombre de su amada. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que ahí no había nadie. —¡HERMIONEEEEEEEEE! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? — Le brotaron unas lágrimas—¡DÓNDE!

—¿Ahora sí me vas a dar un besito? — Insistía el naufrago estirando la trompa hacia la cuatro ojos, ajeno a la congoja de su amigo.

—¡NO, PERVERTIDO! —Respondió la mujer, sonándole una cachetada.

Elizabeth se fue con Ron, pero este la recibió con violencia: la agarró por los hombros, se los estrujó y comenzó a sacudirla salvajemente con la rabia reflejada en los ojos.

—¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ HERMIONE? ¡¿EH? ¿EN DÓNDE LA TIENEN? ¿EN DÓNDE LA ESCONDEN?

—No… sé… de… qué… me… es… tá… hablando.

—¡MIENTES! ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ESPOSA?

Esta vez fue Robison quien la rescató.

—Tranquilo, Ronnie— dijo mientras se la quitaba— ¿no ves que ella no sabe nada?

—¡NO! ¡NO PUEDO CONTROLARME! ¡ESOS TIPOS SE ROBARON A MI MUJER, CON UNA CHINGADA, NO VOY A CONTROLARME HASTA HABERLA RECUPERADO Y HABER MATADO A ESE PUTO CAPITÁN WHITE!

A Elizabeth se le prendió el foco. Tal vez sí sabía de qué estaba hablando, después de todo.

—El capitán Jack White, el dueño de este barco, ¿se robó a su mujer?

—Sí, en pleno… — se interrumpió avergonzado— ¡En nuestra luna de miel!

—¿Me podría decir cómo es ella?

Ron caviló.

—Bueno, hace mucho que no la veo, pero haré un dibujo.

Tomó lápiz y papel y comenzó a dibujar apoyándose en el escritorio de Will (estaban en el camarote de él). Una vez terminado se lo mostró a la chica, que lo analizó concienzudamente. Robison, movido por la curiosidad, también echó un vistazo.

—¿Eso es tu mujer? —Cuestionó el naufrago sin reprimir una mueca de asco.

—Bueno, admito que no soy bueno dibujando, pero sí. Ella es mi mujer.

—¿Que no eres bueno? ¡Eres pésimo!

El dibujo de Hermione estaba más feo que un muppet: tenía los ojos saltones; la boca abierta y en forma de pico, y de ella salía una lengua laaaaarga; además estaba bizca y tenía el cabello más alborotado de lo que lo tenía la verdadera.

—Sí, es ella— testificó al fin Elizabeth con voz grave.

—¿¡Cómo! —Robison no salía de sí del estupor.

—¿Es mi Hermione? ¿La has visto?

—Sí, la he visto. En estos momentos, ella y los demás tripulantes de este barco se dirigen al puerto _Tepicoallí_.

—¿Dónde queda eso?

—Yo los llevaré, sé qué ruta toman ¡Vamos!

Los tres bajaron del barco y subieron a un bote. Elizabeth remaba como toda una experta, ya no parecía la mujer debilucha a la que Robison había intentado ultrajar; ahora los lentes le brillaban de manera maligna y se le marcaban los músculos de los brazos y el cuello cuando los flexionaba. Para acabar de hacer más aterrador el cuadro, el esfuerzo hizo que empezara a sangrar nuevamente de la cabeza.

—¿Oye, estás bien? — Preguntó Ron al fin reparando en que estaba herida.

—Jamás he estado mejor— El tono de la mujer era resuelto.

Robison, por su parte, se apretaba contra Ron, buscando alejarse lo más posible de su ex víctima; la verdad parecía bastante chalada y ahora se arrepentía de haber querido con ella.

—_A propósito_— iba pensando el naufrago— _¿Cómo le hizo para reconocer a la vieja de Ron si el dibujo estaba todo mal hecho? ¿O es que así está de deforme la tal Hermione?_

La respuesta era muy simple: Elizabeth veía a Hermione como un monstruo. Un monstruo igualito al que dibujó Ron.

oooooooooOooooooooo

Los piratas hicieron una escala en un pueblo, donde visitaron de emergencia una iglesia para secuestrar a un padre que estaba realizando una boda… y ya de paso aprovecharon para robarse el vestido de la novia y de uno de los padrinos, a quien le tomaron medidas apresuradas antes de obligarlo a sacarse el traje (el novio se salvó. Afortunadamente para él, estaba muy flaco y chaparro para darle la talla a Jack). Luego amenazaron a todo mundo para que les dieran santo y seña de dónde iba a ser el salón de eventos. Acudieron al lugar y se llevaron toda la comida de la fiesta, el pastel, el vino, las mesas y los recuerditos. Terminado el trabajo, continuaron su viaje.

—Bien— asintió Bianca, viendo como acomodaban las mesas a toda prisa—. Toca, William.

Ah, olvidé que también habían sacado el órgano de la iglesia. Will comenzó a tocar una marcha nupcial. Jack ya estaba frente al padre mientras esperaba a la novia, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Algunos piratas lloraban por el "feliz" acontecimiento.

—¡Qué conmovedor! —lloriqueaba un pirata, sonándose la nariz con un paliacate de calaveritas. Luego le regresó la prenda, a la que le escurrían mocos, a Smith que era el dueño; este se limpió una lágrima con él, y luego se lo amarró a la cabeza.

—Me recuerda el día en que desposé a mi esposa—le confesó Smith— ¡Fuimos tan felices!

—¡Qué traigan a la novia! —Ordenó la semigiganta y de inmediato la novia fue llevada junto al novio por dos piratas que le apuntaban con un arma. Bianca se volvió hacia el padre y ladró: — Ahora, ¡cáselos!

—Lo siento—contestó el sacerdote acomodándose los lentes—, pero yo no puedo consentir una boda en la que se nota que están obligando a los no…— Bianca sacó su pistola y le apuntó con ella. Ante el "click" que sonó al ser quitado el seguro, el padre respingó y comenzó a decir:— Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a esta pareja que se ama…

—¡Yo no lo amo! —Interrumpió Hermione— ¿No ve que me apuntan con un arma?

—¡Cállate, perra! —Le gritó Bianca—. Continúe, padre—. Y para evitar otra interrupción le puso la pistola en la sien a su futura nuera.

—Pues sí, hermanos—continuó el padre—: hoy uniremos a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio ante los ojos de Dios, Nuestro Señor…—calló al ver que Bianca le apuntaba con la pistola en medio de los ojos.

—Pase al grano o usted podrá ver directamente a los ojos del Señor en este mismo instante.

—¿Su nombre? —Balbuceó el sacerdote sudando a mares, volviéndose hacia Jack.

—Jack White.

—Jack White, ¿acepta amar, respetar, cuidar…?

—¡AL GRANO!

—¿…a…? Disculpe, ¿su nombre?

—¡Nunca le diré mi nombre! —Vociferó Hermione.

— ¿…a _Nuncalediréminombre_ como esposa?

—¿Qué todos están imbéciles aquí? ¡Ese no es mi nombre!

—Cállate, querida—amenazó la vieja y luego se volvió hacía su hijo, que ya se estaba tardando en responder— ¡Contesta, Jack! — Y Le apuntó con el arma.

—P-pero, madre… ella es viuda, está de luto…

—¡Qué el muerto se revuelque en su tumba entonces! — Golpeó su cabeza con la culata de la pistola — ¡Eres igual de inútil y joto que tu padre, ese ridículo herrero al que tuve que matar! Sólo di "sí" y ya, ¡maldito seas!

—Sí, sí, acepto—Jack se sobaba la cabeza, haciendo muecas de dolor— ¡Agh!

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de odio a Jack y este se encogió de hombros.

—Y usted, _Nuncalediréminombre_—seguía el hombre de Dios_, _ansioso por llevar atérmino esa boda ilegitima para largarse de ahí —¿acepta a Jack White como esposo?

Hermione abrió la boca para gritar "¡Nunca!", pero la manaza de Bianca se la tapó justo a tiempo.

—Por supuesto que acepta.

—Pero ella no ha dado su consentimiento…— Bianca volvió a usar a "persuasión" y el padre carraspeó nervioso, jaloneándose el cuello de su sotana—. Si hay alguien que tenga un motivo para que esta unión no se consume, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

Bianca, sin dejar de taparle la boca a Hermione, se giró, dedicándoles a todos una mirada amenazante.

—Entonces, por el poder que me confiere Dios y la Iglesia, yo los declaro…

—¡HERMIONE!

Todos voltearon hacía donde provenía la voz: el mástil de una vela. Pero sólo distinguieron la silueta de un hombre porque la luz del sol, que les daba de lleno en los ojos, los encandilaba. De pronto, el hombre se agarró de una cuerda y se descolgó al más puro estilo de Tarzán, sólo que en lugar de ir derecho iba dando vueltas sobre sí mismo sin control, a una velocidad pasmosa. Sin poder evitarlo, el intrépido tipo se estampó contra la cara de la madre de Jack, que perdió el equilibrio y como estaba muy cerca de la borda, cayó por esta y acabó en el mar. Jack corrió a su rescate.

—¡MADRE!

Bianca pataleaba y manoteaba en el océano desesperada, tragando agua a grandes bocanadas.

—¡Ayú… dame… im… bé… cil… -¡agh!- no… sé… -¡uagh!- nadar!

Pero Jack sólo atinó quedarse parado, estirando el brazo hacía ella de forma anhelante, completamente en shock (tantos golpes en tan pocos días hacían que su capacidad de reacción fuera leeeeenta).

—Hermione…

Hermione volteó y vio a la persona que le hablaba, tambaleándose por la borrachera a causa de las vueltas: era Ron.

—¿Ron? ¡Ron!

Tanta fue su emoción de volverlo a ver, vivo y con bien, que terminó desmayándose.

—¡Hermione!

—¡Es el muerto! —gritó Smith al reconocer a quién se suponía el capitán White había mandado al otro mundo en aquel crucero.

—¡Es un zombie! —aclaró Tylor, recordando las horribles historias de _bodoo_ que oyera de niño y alarmando a los demás, que también habían oído cuentos semejantes.

Los piratas sacaron sus espadas, sus sables, sus dagas y sus puñales y se lanzaron en contra del "zombie" dispuestos a defender a su capitana con sus propias vidas… pero entonces una voz gritó: "¡Alto!". Una nueva figura se descolgó del mástil agarrada de una cuerda y aterrizó con gran maestría entre el pelirrojo y los ladrones, justo a tiempo para impedir que los segundos ensartaran al primero.

—¡Deténganse, idiotas!— Profirió Elizabeth extendiendo los brazos — ¡Él no es un zombie, está vivo y lo único que quiere es recuperar a su esposa!

—¡Silencio, mujer! —Bramó Smith y dijo a los demás piratas sin darle la espalda a la femina:—No la escuchen, es obvio que es una artimaña del zombie atrás de ella para que bajemos la guardia. Ha devorado el cerebro de Elizabeth y ahora ella es su esbirro, si le hacemos caso devorará el cerebro de la capitana y el de nosotros luego.

Los piratas gruñeron luciendo sus caras más aterradoras, con la intención de amedrentar a los zombies.

—¡Ach! —Elizabeth puso los ojos en blanco. Afortunadamente, Robison no se había quedado ocioso. Aprovechando que los piratas habían dejado sola a Hermione y le daban la espalda, se la echó bajo el brazo y la llevó con Ron.

—¡Hermione! —Clamó Ron con alegría.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Han capturado a la capitana!

—¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Huyan!

Los piratas echaron a correr horrorizados. Algunos se arrojaron al mar y otros buscaron un escondite en lo más profundo del barco.

—Hermione, Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¡Háblame! — La sacudió esperando que con eso reaccionara— ¡Hermione!

Mientras tanto, Bianca se ahogaba y Jack no salía del shock.

—Estúpidoooooggg… sá… ca… me… -blub- de… a… quí –blub- -blub- -blub-…

Y así, la Reina de Corazones se hundió en el mar, entregando su alma a… pues a donde le corresponda entregarla. Lo último que pudo ver Jack del cuerpo de su bien amada madre fue su mano, que se despedía de él con una seña obscena.

—¡M-madre…!

Ron seguía intentando reanimar a Hermione, cuando alguien le puso la punta de una espada en la garganta que lo obligó a levantarse. Ron fijó la mirada en el hombre que más odiaba en ese momento: Era Jack, con la cara roja de coraje y empapada en lágrimas y mocos.

—¡Mataste a mi madre! —Su voz destilaba odio.

—¿Esa ballena era tu madre? ¡Entonces se lo tenía merecido por haber parido lacras como tú!

—¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Morirás como el perro que eres!

Al ver que Jack estaba a punto de atravesarle el gaznate a Ron con su espada, Robison intervino, echando mano de sus dotes de pacificador (en su mente, en un pasado lejano, se dedicó a negociar con psicópatas, secuestradores, suicidas y terroristas).

—¡Calmantes montes, hermano! No hace falta recurrir a la violencia ¿Qué te parece si dialogamos? Lo único que él quiere es recuperar a su vieja…

Por toda respuesta, Jack sacó su pistola y jaló del gatillo… la bala pasó zumbándole a escasos milímetros de la oreja. Robison pegó un grito de loca, y corrió a ocultarse tras Elizabeth, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—¡Jamás le entregaré a mi madre! —Gritó Jack.

Ron y Robison se quedaron con cara de What? Porque no entendían de qué demonios hablaba. Pero Elizabeth sí.

—¡Capitán, ella— apuntó a Hermione con un dedo tembloroso por la rabia— ella no es su madre!

El capitán volteó a sorprendido a ver a Elizabeth, porque no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento, y Ron aprovechó la distracción para darle una patada en el estomago y quedar libre de su espada. Elizabeth reaccionó, levantó una espada que había quedado abandonada en el suelo y se la arrojó a Ron.

—¡Elizabeth! ¡Traidora!— Acusó el pirata.

—Lo siento, capitán, pero prefiero que lo maten a quedarme a ver cómo desposa a esa…— con desprecio: — mujer.

—¡Entonces que así sea!

Jack atacó sin previo aviso a Ron y le traspasó un brazo. Y sonriendo anunció:

—¡En _garde_!

—¡Pinche tramposo! —Bufó Ron agarrándose el brazo herido. Le apuntó con la espada y vociferó: — ¡_Crucio_!

Ron creía que la espada era un nuevo modelo de varita. Y como obviamente Jack no se retorcía ni nada por el estilo se puso a examinar la punta, extrañado.

Jack volvió a atacar aprovechando que Ron tenía la guardia baja, Ron apenas si tuvo tiempo de desviar el mortal mandoble que le lanzaba aquel temible asesino experto con la espada. El pirata lanzaba estocadas a diestra y siniestra, hiriendo, rozando, acorralando. Y el pelirrojo sólo podía retroceder parando de vez en cuando un golpe, sudando a mares, sintiendo las heridas y rozones escociéndole cada vez más. La camisa de Ron no tardó en teñirse con su propia sangre, pero las heridas no eran mortales. Daba la impresión que el pirata buscaba destrozarlo poco a poquito y hacerlo sentir temor, por el simple placer de verlo en sus ojos. Era como el juego del gato y el ratón.

Y Ron temió. Y qué frustrante le parecía aquello de no poder hacer nada contra aquel maldito asesino que le había robado a su esposa. Jack lanzó otra estocada buscando su cuello y él apenas si tuvo tiempo de protegerse tras el mástil. Desesperado, Ron dejó de lado su espada y le lanzó un puñetazo… que Jack clavó en su espada.

—¡Agh! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano!

Jack se rió de su incompetencia.

—Je, je, je. Parece que ahora sí la dejaré viuda— apuntó con la barbilla a Hermione, que seguía desmayada en el piso.

—¡Eso quisieras tú!

Ron se abalanzó contra Jack con los ojos cerrados a ver si se le hacía darle como le pasaba cuando jugaba a ponerle la cola al burro. Alegremente, sintió que la espada hacía contacto con algo y empezó a atacar con toda la rabia que albergaba su corazón. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar a un Jack despedazado frente así, pero se encontró de frente con el mástil, que tenía tajadas por todos lados.

—¡¿Te está burlando de mí? —Reclamó el pirata, furioso.

Jack se le echó encima justo en el momento en que Ron se giraba… el pirata terminó auto encajándose la espada de su enemigo en el pecho. Mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, boquiabierto, Jack dio unos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente cayó de espaldas.

—¡JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKK!

Robison se tapó los oídos al escuchar los tremendos gritos de la cuatro ojos. Hermione, por fin, abrió los ojos.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron, tu vieja ya despertó!

—¡Hermione!

—¿Ron? ¡Ron!

Los dos se abrazaron apasionadamente.

—Creí que habías muerto—Hermione prorrumpió en sollozos.

—Sí, yo también… ¡Digo! Claro que no ¿Cómo crees? —Ron adoptó un aire heroico y sonrió galante, sacando el pecho—. He venido a rescatarte.

—¡Oh, Ron!

Ya se iban a besar, cuando de pronto Elizabeth apareció y le estrelló una sonora cachetada a Ron.

—¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás tú?

—¡Perro cobarde! ¡Heriste a mi capitán! ¡Eres un desalmado!

—¿Qué hiciste qué? —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—No le hagas caso, está loca— Ron se volvió hacia Elizabeth.— Pues discúlpame por intentar defender mi vida. Y además, de qué te quejas si fuiste tú quién me lanzó esa cosa.

—Elizabeth…—la llamó Jack con voz agonizante.

—¡Oh, capitán! —Lloró esta. Antes de irse le dio una patada a Ron en la mandíbula haciendo que se mordiera— ¡Mi capitán Jack!

Elizabeth fue a auxiliarlo. Ron se agarraba la boca limpiándose la sangre y levantó la cabeza muy enojado dispuesto a quejarse con Hermione para que ella lo curara a besos o ya de perdida le ayudara a insultar a la loca cuatro ojos, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el rostro de su esposa se encontró con su nuca, ya que ella estaba viendo a Jack herido y ni pelaba a Ron.

—¿Hermione?

Hermione volteó a verlo furiosa.

—¿Tú hiciste eso?

—¡Él se lo buscó!

—¡Desalmado! — Le dio una cachetada y se fue.

—¡Pero yo te rescaté! —Gritó el joven a la espalda de su esposa— ¡Hermione, ven! ¡Eres mi mujer, OBEDÉCEME! —Ron respiraba agitado a causa del coraje que estaba pasando. Robison le puso una mano en el hombro, a manera de apoyo.

—Yo tampoco entiendo a las viejas.

Sin embargo, Hermione no llegó con Jack. Se limitó a mirar a distancia al herido y a la mujer sosteniéndole la cabeza. Le parecía que no era correcto entrometerse.

—E-Elizabeth…—decía este— ¡Con razón mi madre me decía que me cuidara la espalda!

—¡AY! ¡Ay, no! —Elizabeth lloraba como magdalena.

—De todos los perros que trabajan conmigo me llegué a esperar esto… de todos menos de ti.

—¡NO! No, capitán…— sollozó— ¡Lo hice por nosotros! ¡Yo no quería que se casara con esa arpía!

Pero Jack seguía en sus trece.

—¡Me apuñalaste la espalda y el corazón!

—¡NOOOOOOO!

La miope se le lanzó encima y lo empezó a arañar, a cachetear, a apuñetear y a patearlo mientras gritaba: "¡No! ¡No!" Intentando convencer a golpes a Jack de su inocencia. Hermione decidió intervenir por fin, e intentó quitársela de encima, pero le resultó imposible. La loca se retorcía y pataleaba en el aire sin parar de gritar, y digo que parecía loca, porque los lentes se le habían caído en su arrebato revelando los ojos de una obsesiva desquiciada… vamos, hasta espuma le salía por la boca del coraje.

—¡NOOOO! ¡SOY INOCENTE! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SOY INOCENTE!

Jack, todo madreado, la miró directo a los ojos.

—¡Madre! —Exclamó.

—¿Qué? —Elizabeth dejó de retorcerse para prestar oído.

—¡Los mismos ojos de mi madre! —Aclaró Jack. Elizabeth se zafó con brusquedad del agarre de Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo tiernamente.

—¡Oh, Jack!

—¡Oh, ma!

Y por segunda vez en el día tenemos un abrazo conmovedor.

—Todos tienen quién los cuide menos yo— se lamentó Robison, a quien le resbalaba una lágrimita por la mejilla.

ooooooooooOooooooooo

Pasaron dos semanas y Hermione no quería irse hasta que Jack se recuperara y pudiera moverse.

—¡Vámonos, te digo! Nosotros ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—Ya te dije que no hasta que Jack se restablezca.

— ¿Y si cuando lo haga nos mata? Vámonos.

Pero Hermione no se movió de la entrada de la puerta que daba al camarote de Jack. Ron terminó molestándose.

—¡Bueno, pues! —Soltó Ron, enrojeciendo de ira— ¿Qué tú estás enamorada de ese imbécil o qué?

Hermione se giró para verlo inmediatamente, indignada.

—¿Qué dices?

—¡Sí, eso! —Atacó Ron y siseó:— Estás enamorada de ese pendejo, sino ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

—Es porque él se portó muy bien conmigo a pesar de todo y nunca se sobrepasó, ni siquiera lo intentó—respondió Hermione con voz cortante.

—¿Y por qué tanto cariño? ¡Quiso matarme! ¡Dos veces! —Levantó la mano vendada para que la viera— ¡Dos, Hermione! ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—Ya lo sé. Yo también lo odié al principio, pero me di cuenta que era… _es_ un hombre bueno, en el fondo _educado_ y acérrimo defensor de los derechos de la mujer.

—Ja, ja, ja—Ron rió levantando el rostro hacia el cielo— sí, cómo no ¡Tú me has traicionado! —Afirmó de repente, mirándola con fiereza— ¡Tú me cambiaste por ese y…!

—Eso no es verdad— dijo una voz tras de ellos.

La pareja se giró. Era Jack, saliendo de su camarote con el pecho vendado acompañado de Elizabeth, que como se la había pasado al pendiente de él todo el tiempo, estaba demacrada y ojerosa.

—¡Capitán! —Gritaron emocionados los piratas que limpiaban la cubierta.

Los piratas corrieron hacía Jack. Después del duelo, a Elizabeth le había costado mucho convencerlos de que no había zombies a bordo, pero finalmente la razón prevaleció sobre la ignorancia. Los que estaban escondidos salieron a cubierta y los que se habían arrojado al mar regresaron al barco.

—Su señora esposa jamás lo traicionó conmigo ni con ninguno de mis hombres—dijo Jack— siempre se comportó como una mujer ejemplar. Lo juro por el nombre de mi madre.

Ron miró a Jack y luego a Hermione, después a Jack y otra vez a Hermione. No parecía que le estuviesen mintiendo.

—Hermione— Ron la abrazó arrepentido— perdóname.

Pero Hermione lo empujó lejos, rechazándolo.

—¡No me toques!

—¡UUH! —exclamaron los piratas con burla.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, espérame!

Ron se fue tras de Hermione mientras los piratas le tiraban latas y lo abucheaban por rogón. Hermione se encerró con llave en su camarote y se negó a abrirle a su marido; este le rogaba, y cuando se enfadaba le gritaba y le decía de groserías; después se calmaba y le pedía perdón, y al rato le volvía a gritar. Al ver la situación, Robison trató de ayudarle.

—No, pues con razón no te abre.

—Lárgate, esto es cosa de casados—Acotó Ron, para enseguida azotar la puerta con ambos puños— ¡Ábreme, maldita seas!

—¿Casados? —Continuó Robison como si nunca hubiera oído decir a Ron que se fuera—. Pues no más de palabra, porque ustedes nunca han estado _casados_.

—¡Claro que lo estamos! —Ron pateó la puerta.

—Yo me refiero a… _eso_.

—¿_Eso_? ¿Qué es "_eso"_?

—Tú sabes… _ESO_—. Ron se le quedó viendo con cara de What? Robison no tuvo de otra más que especificar. —_ Eso_: SEXO.

—¡Ah! Eso. Pues cómo si esos estúpidos piratas echaron a perder nuestra luna de miel y ahora resulta que son amigos de mi mujer y los aprecia más que a mí. Pero si hubiéramos ido a Las Vegas como yo tenía planeado—Ron alzó la voz y le echó una mirada de rencor a la puerta, era como si se dirigiera a Hermione y no a Robison— esto nunca hubiera pasado. Es más, en este momento ya estaríamos repartiendo _souvenirs _a todo el mundo, allá en Inglaterra, y contando nuestras hazañas en las mesas de las apuestas ¡Pero no! Teníamos que subir a un estúpido crucero porque a mi esposa se le antojaba la cursilería. Sí claro ¡Qué romántico resulta que unos piratas apestosos te rapten en pleno cachondeo! ¡Qué excitante! ¿Eh? ¿Eso te excita, Hermione? ¿Sientes placer? Porque yo no, ¿sabes? Estoy harto de estar arriba de este barco con esos piratas amigos tuyos y si no te vas conmigo, yo me voy solo ¿Me oíste?

Pero Hermione ni contestó ni abrió la puerta.

—¡Bi… bien!—Ron temblaba de coraje—. Yo me largo, ¿eh? Adiós. ADIÓS.

Ron fue hasta un bote salvavidas y ya estaba viendo cómo rayos le hacía para bajarlo, cuando Elizabeth lo derribó de un cazuelazo en la cabeza.

Al despertar, se encontró con Jack y su tripulación alrededor de su cama. Ron se sentó inmediatamente y pensó en huir, pero no había por dónde. Lo tenían cercado.

—Tenga calma, señor—Will sonrió intentando confortarlo—. No le haremos daño.

—Ya que nosotros le echamos a perder su luna de miel—comenzó a decir Jack de improviso—, quisiera disculparme a nombre de toda mi tripulación y mía.

—¡Ja! ¿Y cree que con eso podrá regresar el tiempo para que podamos volver a empezar con nuestra luna de miel como si nada? — Ron se cruzó de brazos— Sí, cómo no.

—No, no puedo hacer eso, pero sí puedo proponerles algo: que se queden aquí el tiempo que planeaban de luna de miel y que usen nuestro barco imaginándose que es un crucero ¡Nosotros los atenderemos con champagne, con velas, con comida… usaremos uniformes y todas esas cosas! —Jack sonaba entusiasta, pero Smith y algunos piratas hicieron caras de "no estoy conforme" mientras describía el servicio—. Todo será como lo planearon—prometió.

—¿Y qué si no aceptamos? —La explicación lo había dejado completamente indiferente. Él no sentiría jamás ninguna simpatía por esos sujetos así le prometieran la luna y las estrellas.

—Entonces te mataremos y nos quedamos con tu vieja— solucionó Tylor, a su derecha, amenazándolo con su daga. Babeaba a Ron ansioso de ver sangre.

—No, Tylor—. Jack lo apartó de un empujón y encaró a Ron— ¿No me diga que va a rechazar una oportunidad como esta? Casi, casi será como lo habían planeado, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Lo ve? Todos estamos de acuerdo.

—Sí, ya hasta limpiamos el barco de cabo a rabo para que pareciera un crucero de verdad—Informó Elizabeth— ¡Y vaya que nos dio trabajo!

—Pues yo no pedí que limpiaran su cochino barco.

—Sí, capitán—dijo de pronto un pirata inconforme— ¿Por qué lo hicimos? Ya no parecemos piratas, la suciedad es la que nos da nuestro nombre.

—Tranquilo, cuando esto termine lo volveremos a ensuciar.

—¡EHHH! ¡ESE ES NUESTRO CAPITÁN! —rugieron al unísono los piratas.

—¿Entonces qué dice?

Ron lo pensó un momento.

—No.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero entre todos lo volvieron a sentar a la fuerza.

—¡Malditos! —Bufó Ron intentando quitarse de encima a quienes lo tenían inmovilizado.

En eso Robison entró y se paró a un lado de Elizabeth. Esta salió por la puerta.

—¿No me digas que vas a desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad? —Dijo Robison— ¡Estás en un barco pirata, por Dios! Mi sueño de niño.

—Lo sabía, tú también estás loco y mejor me voy con mi esposa antes de que nos vuelvan locos también. Tal vez ella ya esté un poco como ustedes, pero nada que una pequeña temporada en el ala psiquiátrica de San Mungo no pueda curar.

—¡Tú eres el loco!— Exclamó la voz de Hermione desde afuera.

—¡Que aún no entre! —Advirtió Robison.

—¿De qué trata todo esto? —Quiso saber Ron— ¿Robison, qué sabes tú?

—Lo que al capitán se le olvidó decirte es que Hermione le pidió que les permitiera pasar su luna de miel aquí.

—¿Qué?

Entonces Hermione entró, los piratas se hacían a un lado conforme avanzaba hacia él.

—¿Me vas a decir que vas a dejar pasar una oportunidad así? —Inquirió Robison alzando una ceja.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta. Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido como del siglo XlX color rojo, cuyo talle se ceñía por completo a su cintura de avispa, y cuyo escote generoso enmarcaba sus rozados senos. Ron paseó la vista embobado por aquel grácil cuello de cisne, que se le antojaba cubrir de besos, hasta su hermoso rostro, que Hermione afeaba con su característica mueca de enfado, pues había entrado con la intención de darle una bofetada; sin embargo, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su esposo la miraba alelado y con ojos de borrego a medio morir no pudo evitar sonreír, pues se supo hermosa y de su completo agrado… luego las mejillas se le encendieron, pues ya estaba pensando en concretar inmediatamente lo que no pudieron aquel día desafortunado en el crucero.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con timidez, balanceándose un poco de un lado a otro como si fuera una niña.

Por toda respuesta Ron estiró la mano hacía ella, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Hermione sonrió y subió a la cama a gatas, avanzando hacia él como si fuera una gatita.

—¡Uy, esto se va a poner bueno!

Hermione y Ron voltearon. A su alrededor ya se habían instalado todos los piratas, Robison y Elizabeth en sillas plegables sacadas de sabrá Dios donde. Traían cuencos con palomitas que comían a puñados y uno de ellos, Tylor, sostenía una cámara con la que los estaba enfocando.

Hermione carraspeó.

—¡Oh, perdón! —Se disculpo Jack y le hizo unas señas a los piratas que estaban más cerca del interruptor.

Apagaron las luces y hubo un pequeño revuelo en la oscuridad. Eran los piratas, que se estaban poniendo sus googles con visor infrarrojo.

—Ahora sí, cuando quieran.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la salida.

—Largo—dijo.

—¡Aaah! —Los piratas se levantaron desilusionados.

Cuando todos hubieron salido, Hermione se apresuró a regresar con Ron, sonriendo coquetamente.

—¿En qué nos quedamos?

Y FIN.

* * *

><p><span>NA: Ya para irme, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer: **¡Gracias!** Ojalá y les haya gustado. Este es uno de los fics más viejos que tengo, de hecho fue el segundo que escribí (el primero también es de Harry, lo empecé a subir junto con este, pero como también estaba en scrip lo tuve que borrar temporalmente para evitarme problemas).

Bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta, la inspiración para escribirlo me vino cuando recién había salido la película de "Piratas del Caribe" (el perla negra). Me acuerdo que ese año hubo muchas películas por el estilo, como "Capitán de mar y tierra" (o algo así) y creo que aquí, en México, o salió la publicación del manga de One Piece o la emisión por televisión abierta, ya no recuerdo bien. El chiste es que las historias del mar pegaban duro en ese tiempo y pues yo no quise quedarme atrás.

Y más explícitamente les dejo la fecha en que acabé de escribir el fic por primera vez, en formato Scrip:

_12 de Septiembre del 2003__._

Y en acotaciones (o formato novela, dicen unos) para FFNet:

_1 de Septiembre del 2011__._

_¡Nos vemos luego!_

_Besos._


End file.
